Halmea, Last Embrace
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: Yzak has a friend. No one knows her. She is not what she seems. And she is an OC. There are many OC's in this but don't worry, nothing bad. Pairing are as follows: YxOC DxM AxC KxL MxM Rated T to be safe! Chapter ten: Kaze O Hiku! To Catch a Cold!
1. Goddess Halmea

Angel of Protection

Yzak awoke one morning to find that he didn't have his left sock.

"Where are you, blasted thing!" he yelled into darkness. Those were his favourite socks, they were. He didn't ever want to lose those socks.

Those socks were from his… friend?

Is that what he should call her? His friend?

She was the nicest person ever and she was really caring. She always knew what was wrong. She was an empath, he knew that, but he didn't know what that meant. She had taken all feelings away from him to make him happy. She had the arms of an angel. She would hug him and all sudden emotion would leave. But if he wasn't experiencing any emotion, then he would feel whatever she felt and know the reason why she was crying.

"Yzak!" Dearka yelled from down the hall. "Why are you yelling this early in the morning? Shouldn't the cussing start after breakfast? Or is today extra special or something?" Dearka asked in a smug voice as he entered Yzak's room. He was greeted by… the dark?

"What are you doing in the dark? It is four in the morning and you are usually up? What is wrong? I thought that you were happy to be seeing your mother again?" Dearka reminded him about today.

'_Today',_ Yzak remembered,_ ''Is the day I will see mother again. My time off. But I am betting she will be there. It is her birthday after all…' _Yzak's thought finished. He began to play with a necklace that was around his neck. A thin gold chain and a pendant was on it. The pendant was a locket. A heart locket that he only wore in his spare time. She had the same one. He then remembered Dearka was still in the room. He got the solemn look off of his face and pushed Dearka out saying an excuse that he would be out in ten minutes and if he wasn't then Dearka could come back and kick him out of bed or hit, whatever he liked. Yzak wondered why he hadn't gotten up earlier. Then it hit him. He was dreaming of her and his sister. Payton Joule had gone missing seven years ago. And that was when Yzak decided that he too would join ZAFT. His sister had been killed by Earth Alliance soldiers. But he just wanted to think about her. She probably would see him again. It was his first time off in ages. And they hadn't seen each other in four years. He began to search for the sock and found it under his case. The he fumbled for the present. It was a box. A ring box to be exact. They had a promise between them that only three people knew of. Well not including her sisters and brothers and possible friends. Yzak thought then about how much he had changed since his dad had died. Jacob Joule, Ezaria Joule's husband, was killed four years ago after being hit with an air sniper on earth. He too was a ZAFT soldier. She didn't like ZAFT or the Earth Forces, so she was neutral. Yzak wondered if she had changed much, when Dearka walked back in. It hadn't been ten minutes yet so Yzak wondered what was up.

"Your escort is arriving early to take you to your PLANT. I believe it is called Radar. They will be here in an hour, so be ready, _Mr. Joule_" Dearka mocked. Yzak was the only one allowed home as he had been on serve for the longest and Dearka went last time and Nicol and Athrun went home when he and Dearka where first on Earth.

"Mr. Joule? We are here to escort you?" some Guard announced. As Yzak was too young to go by himself, according to commander Crueset, and no ZAFT soldiers were allowed near the PLANTS unless on official business, he would have to have a minder. The Commander and his mother had agreed on it.

"We will miss you, Yzak!" Dearka mock cried behind him.

"I will only be gone for three days, Dearka! Anyway, I am coming back and you are just being insulting" Yzak said as he tried and failed to fake-punch his best friend.

'_Second best' _Yzak reminded himself of the girl he was about to go and see.

When Yzak arrived home he was coated in kisses from his mother. It was winter on that PLANT, so Yzak had to wear long tracksuit pants, a thick, long-sleeved t-shirt, a jumper and thick sneakers. Then when Ezaria was done caressing her son, she went over to the door and said "Come in now dear! He won't bite you!" Yzak smiled at the fact his mother was still as strict as ever. Then in walked a girl whom Yzak had never seen before. She had long deep brown hair, grey eyes that showed that she was no older then Yzak himself (and they had a kind of playfulness in them), a yellow skive, brown skirt and brown high-heeled boots that finished just after her ankles. She was beautiful.

"Hey Yzak!" she yelled and ran over to hug him.

"Yzak, be polite!" his mother snapped.

"Um… hi?" Yzak half asked and half said. He didn't know who this person was. And why was she hugging him?

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me?" the girl said getting out of the embrace and holding his shoulders now.

Now that you mention it, he did remember those eyes.

"…………….

A/n: You will find out who she is next time. This is just one chapter of my story. There will be many, trust me. She is an OC. This will have flashbacks of Yzak and her together. She is a very nice OC. She is like a playful child. She is five months and seventeen days younger than Yzak. Her birthday is January 25th. She is sixteen. She is a coordinator and she isn't what she seems. Many more OC's so don't like, don't read. No gay pairings. And her name is really nice (and long though), I mean my OC.

She and Yzak will get together. And this will pull a few tears.

See you next time on Halmea, Last Embrace!


	2. Angels Dancing Under Tsuki Hitotsu

Angel Dancing Under Tsuki Hitotsu

"……..

"ANZU?" Yzak suddenly yelled as if he had been hit in the head with a dead fish.

"Yep, you guessed! Do you remember what day it is?" Anzu asked playfully.

Yzak was just trying to still place out how this girl could be the tomboyish Anzu Madoka Seiya. He noticed her chest was bigger (exactly what you notice first), her hair was longer, her eyes were more serene, her figure had developed better and her choice of clothing was totally different.

"I see you are staring at the clothes I am wearing. Ezaria brought them for me" that answered Yzak's question. Then he remembered her last question.

"Oh, it is your birthday ain't it!" he smiled a goofy (which he doesn't do too well) smile. He fished out the gift and gave it to her. She gasped in awe. Anzu looked over to the window and Ezaria smiled and left the two be. They were, eventually, going to be married. Yzak said it wasn't going to be opened until they were alone (that evening).

Anzu noticed that Yzak had changed too. His temper, his body was more muscular and built, his hair was longer, his eyes were sharper and his skin still looked like it had never heard of acne. Wait, that wasn't a change. Okay, he had stayed the same. She wondered if he still loved the moon. But she daren't ask. Not yet, anyway. Maybe after they watched the freezing sunset? Yzak wondered if she still loved sunsets. But he didn't ask either. He also noticed that she seemed sad.

"What's up?" Yzak asked as Anzu turned to look at him. She pulled out another necklace from behind her locket. It was coffin shaped.

"I wish you weren't involved in this war!" she yelled. "I don't want you to die too. My mother, my father, my brothers, my cousins, my aunts, my uncles, my friends and many more have been killed in this. I don't want to lose you too!" she cried and tears started to fall from her eyes. Yzak immediately looked away, slightly hurt. How could she expect him to give up on getting revenge for his sister and father? _'But she does understand…'_ Yzak thought, _'She has lost almost everybody. I can understand why she doesn't want more to die'_.

"Tobias wanted to come, but I said he couldn't. He misses his oldest friend. Zoey wanted to come, you haven't seen her in ages, but I knew she couldn't. She is eight now. And remember that baby girl, my littlest sister, Allegra? Well she is now four and a half. And my baby sister, Diana, you haven't met her; she is almost six months old. She is a tube baby. Mother couldn't have her properly, so at one month into the pregnancy the baby was taken out and put into a fake womb and frozen for three years. During that time father died. Mother decided to unfreeze her and let her live. When Diana was only a month away from being born, Mother died. I look after Diana as my daughter, even though she is not. Allegra lost both of her legs in a bombing. She has prosthetic ones now. She has learned to live with it and she had her legs amputated from the middle of the thigh down. There is so much I have to tell you" Anzu finished. Yzak realized he had missed out on a lot. Anzu was silent for awhile afterwards, so Yzak figured it was his turn to speak.

"I have changed since Dad died. My temper has flared. I still don't get acne, so there! I don't spend as much time with family anymore and my friends on the Le Crueset team don't know you exist" Yzak finished truthfully. He couldn't say too much, now could he? "Oh, I also pilot an Earth Forces mobile suit, that has had its OS changed, called the Duel" there he said it. Anzu was shocked when he said the part about his friends not knowing she existed.

"My friends at school know all about you! Jerk!" she play hit him. Yzak was about to ask why was she still at school. Then he remembered that she was neutral so she still went to school until she turned eighteen.

"I'm in year eleven you know!" she squealed. She would have finished along time ago, but neutral schools didn't let people skip up grades, so she had to stay with her year level, but obviously she didn't care.

"It is just, I haven't gotten around to telling my friends. I promise I will, soon!" Yzak promised, not knowing if it will carry out.

"The sunset is coming up soon. Can we go out and watch it? You know I love the sunrises and the sunsets, almost as much as you love the moon from anywhere" Anzu said without thinking. Then she covered her mouth as Yzak turned away with tears in his eyes. He had a sharp intake of breath and tears fell. He hadn't looked at the moon from PLANT's since his father and sister had passed away. All three of them would be on the roof of their house and be looking at the moon, as Jacob told the story of Halmea, the goddess of protection.

"Sure" Yzak whispered softly as he began to cry, as old wounds rose and split open. The pain was still unbearable.

**Somewhere with the Lunar Fleet NO. 13**

"Shima, where did the commander go?" a girl walked into the cafeteria and asked a green haired girl.

"She went to visit some friend. He is in a neutral nation so she couldn't go as an officer and she had to have time off, Lucy" Shima answered.

"Yep, she left yesterday. How can I look after Diana?" a boy was struggling through the door, holding a baby and lots of files. The boy looked like a male version of Anzu, but with shorter hair.

"Tobias, stop your complaining this instant! You don't have to look after Ally and Zoey now do you?" another girl walked in.

"Shut it Marry, I have had to look after them for my share of times too!" Tobias argued.

"Aww, are you missing your twin sister Toby?" a boy with blonde hair walked in and sat down next to Shima.

"Stuff it Prayers!" both Marry and Tobias yelled.

"Now, now, what on earth, oops, what on the ship is going on?" another boy, an older one, walked in and leaned on the wall.

"Stay out of it Candras. Or you wont live to see tomorrow" Lucy laughed in her Texan accent. Four more people arrived and stood in the doorway. Captain Muriel, Commandant Payton, Lieutenant Zoey Harjuku and Young Lieutenant Allegra Harjuku were there, in the doorway. Diana began to scream. Only their commander knew how to do calm her down, but she was in a neutral zone and couldn't take Diana with her. And there is the fact that she was an Earth Forces officer.

**Somewhere with the Archangel**

"Murrue, I think we had better find some station to stay at. We can't go back to Earth with the ship in this condition and we are exhausted" Mu tried to bargain with the captain.

"But, we can't" was Murrue's very short answer.

"I suggest we go to the Lunar Mobile Base called Virgo, that place could help. They are the thirteenth Lunar fleet and I think the commander might know the captain of it" Lieutenant Natarle Badguirel put in her two cents.

"Do they have our recognition?" Murrue asked, bluntly.

"Most probably not, but they will understand our situation" Natarle said more bluntly than the captain.

"Fine take us there" Murrue said as she put her head on the desk. Natarle saluted and left. Mu was still there.

"Captain, do you think the kid will be used again at this space port? I can't do this to him again, for the third time. Kira is the only coordinator I know of in the Earth Alliance Military. And he just got back from nearly being killed. And with our crew being exhausted and Crewman Koenig dead, how do you plan on getting us there?" he asked mischievously after acting really serious.

"With your help" Murrue said, blushing a little. Mu looked taken aback by that comment and he left the room. Murrue was left to consider her own thoughts.

**In the Archangel Cafeteria**

"We are heading to the 13th Lunar Fleet base" Neumann announced.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"Because, Kid" said Mu as he came in to the 'caf.

"Commander" Neumann said. "I didn't know if it was privileged information between the lieutenant, the captain and you so I told everyone" Neumann saluted.

"It wasn't. Thanks for telling everyone, now I am out of a job, so I will eat sleep and get ready to pilot my moebius unit" Commander Mu La Flaga announced nonchalantly.

"Why are you going to get ready to pilot?" this time Crewman Sai Argyle asked.

"Because, Kira and me are on standby as soon as we enter the 13th base's territory" Mu said again, stifling a laugh.

"What is with you Commander La Flaga?" Captain Murrue Ramius entered to 'caf.

"Mur… Um, Captain, what are you doing here?" Mu asked, almost calling Murrue by her name in front of many others (most of them younger).

"I came to tell you that the Captain of the 13th Fleet is Muriel Marcoh, formally Echo" Murrue was cut off by the Commander.

"So she did marry Jack!" Mu laughed even harder at that.

"As I was saying, the Commander of three years is called something Seiya, we got their last name. They have Commandant Payton Joule, Lieutenant Tobias, they call him that because his last name is Seiya and they can't have too many people with the same last name, Lieutenant Candras Tatsukawa, Lieutenant Prayers Reeves, Lieutenant Marry La Fleda, Ensign Shima La Beaux, Ensign Lucy Liu, Lieutenant Zoey Harjuku and Young Lieutenant Allegra Harjuku" the captain took a breath and continued.

"Commander Seiya is sixteen, Captain Muriel is twenty eight, Commandant Joule is twenty two, Lieutenant Tobias is sixteen, Lieutenant Tatsukawa is seventeen, Lieutenant Reeves is sixteen, Lieutenant La Fleda is sixteen, Ensign La Beaux is sixteen, Ensign Liu is sixteen, Lieutenant Harjuku is eight and Young Lieutenant Harjuku is four and a half".

"You mean eighteen and fourteen and a half right?" Mu said thinking Murrue had mispronounced something.

"No, I mean eight and four and a half, Commander" Murrue said as she turned to leave. "Oh, and you'd both better get to the hangar, you are on standby now".

**With Anzu and Yzak (Day two of three)**

"Whose phone is going off?" Yzak mumbled from the couch. Anzu and Yzak had been given one room with a couch and a double bed. They didn't want to sleep together yet so Yzak got the couch and Anzu got the bed. But Anzu slept on the couch with Yzak anyway.

_Flashback_

_Anzu and Yzak were herded into their room by Ezaria at about midnight. Ezaria also locked them in._

"_Fucking one way lock!" Yzak yelled._

"_Watch your mouth Yzak!" Anzu yelled quietly (is that possible?). Yzak had forgotten where he was and who he was with so he shut up and looked away, biting his tongue very hard like. _

"_Now can I open my present, Yzak?" Anzu asked playfully and hopefully._

"_Sure" Yzak smiled, trying not to show the blood that spattered his teeth from his tongue._

"_It is a ring!" Anzu squealed. _

"_An engagement ring, Anzu. Would you? We don't have a choice to, but I really do want to marry you" Yzak blushed deep crimson as he said those words._

"_Thank you Yzak, I love you" Anzu whispered in his ear._

"_I love you too" Yzak responded back kind of not knowing what to say._

"_Do I have to put it on myself?" Anzu asked._

"_Yes" Yzak replied smugly._

"_You are so mean!" Anzu pretended to be angry. She was about to put it on when Yzak took it from her and places on the fourth finger of her left hand._

"_Thank you" Anzu said again. They both looked at the room._

"_Who gets the bed?" Anzu asked. She was kinda hoping he would say "both of us", but no he said "you do of course". That was sweet and all, but not romantic. Yzak set himself up on the couch as Anzu got ready for bed. Yzak lay down and Anzu came over and plopped herself down in front of him so her back was against his chest._

"_What the?" Yzak asked quietly._

"_The bed is too big. I could get lost in it. It is so empty. So I came here" Anzu said as she drifted off into the deep slumber of sleep._

_End Flashback_

Anzu answered her phone and went into the bathroom to speak.

"The Archangel is where?" she said.

"Almost at our base, you need to get here! Tell your friend you have tests or something. Any excuse will do, just get back here. They will be here in five hours" the girl on the other end of the line seemed panicked.

"Alright, I will be back soon, Shima" Anzu said as she hung up. She walked out of the bathroom and plopped herself down next to Yzak again.

"Who was that?" he asked groggily.

"My teacher. My test times have been changed. My next test is today so I have to leave. I promise to call you. It starts in five hours, so I have to leave in half an hour" Anzu said softly. Yzak snapped awake at that. You can't leave; you just got here, and… and… I want you to… what are doing?" Yzak almost yelled the last bit. Anzu was tracing her pointing finger down Yzak's thin scar.

"You look very heroic with that scar. Keep it, for me. I have to go or otherwise I fail and you won't be able to go to my graduation" Anzu said getting up to pack her stuff. But Yzak's hand caught her wrist and pulled her down. Into a kiss.

"Remember that" Yzak said as he began to call for an escort to take her to the test building.

Anzu had a shuttle in the test building that she kept there for emergencies, so when she got there, she left for the shuttle. "Hold on guys, I will be there in two hours" Anzu said quietly as she took off.

A/n: How was that? The fluff wrote itself. If you say Yzak is a little OOC then think how you would feel if you just saw your fiancée after four years! Here is a list of all of my OC's. Anzu Madoka Seiya, Allegra (Ally) Harjuku (Anzu's little sis), Zoey Harjuku (other little sis), Tobias Seiya (Anzu's twin brother), Muriel Echo, Payton Joule, Jacob Joule, Shima La Beaux, Lucy Liu (name borrowed from superstar lady from Charlie's Angels), Candras Tatsukawa, Prayers Reeves, Marry La Fleda (last name sound similar to someone we know?), Renmei Raphael Seiya (Anzu's granddad), Michael Seiya(Anzu's dad), Christa Seiya (Anzu's mother), Nobutoshi Ijiwaruu (Anzu's big sis), Rey Seiya (Anzu's twin brother), Shinobu Seiya (Anzu's twin sister; they are quads), Diana Harjuku-Seiya, Senator Pompalis, Isaac Joule and Sakura Joule. Go me and my list. I don't own this so ya know. I just work here, at my house, breaking to go to school and stuff like that. The MuxMurrue made an appearance. There may be more OC's if I decide I need more or less. Review with ideas and stuff. The next chapter is going to be an interlude with Yzak's flashbacks. Then I will write another story later, involving this one, which will be the future CE 91. Considering this takes place in CE 71. Dearka wasn't captured but Tolle did die. Nicol didn't die. Will write a funny parody concerning Anzu and the normal characters. It will be very funny and random. Well until next time, sayonara. PS: I will be using more Japanese phrases (as soon as I find some). Also… this is shit! Oh and if you place together the info that the Captain rattled off you get… nothing! Just tell me who you think commander Seiya is! I wanna know, 'cause I don't even. Not yet at least.


	3. Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni

Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni

"Hold on guys, I'll be there in two hours" Anzu said quietly as she took off.

**Aboard The Archangel**

"How did she know all of their ages?" Kira asked Mu as they walked to the hangar.

"Don't know kid. But I do know their captain. She was a good friend of mine at the academy. Always had the one up on me though. She was like you. Brilliant at computer works. I don't mean that she was a coordinator kid" Mu added as he saw Kira's face go gloomy. He took a breath and continued.

"What I don't get is that they have a four and a half year old and an eight year old. Either the Earth Forces has gone to the dogs, or they are geniuses" Mu finally finished. Kira agreed with the latter. That the EA forces had cracked.

"It will be nice to see Muriel again. But their Commander of three years is sixteen, that can't be right. I will see to it when we arrive".

ON THE BRIDGE

"I would like to speak to the captain of Virgo please!" Murrue yelled into a blank screen. Then someone answered.

"Hello there, I am Ensign Shima La Beaux. Sorry for the inconvenience. You are the Archangel, confirmed by Artemis and the 8th fleet and by Alaska. Nice to meet you. Come on in. We understand that you are a little… um… broken down. We shall help you! Our Commander will be back in a moment. In fact here she comes now. She shall welcome you!" the preppy, green haired girl on the other end of the line disappeared and hung up. Then the Archangel noticed a shuttle go right past it.

"Sorry for being late!" came a hurried girl's voice over the intercom.

"Does this mean we aren't needed?" Mu said over the intercom coming onto the ships main screen.

"No you aren't, so go clean up!" Natarle answered for the captain, with an… interesting… choice of words.

**ON THE MINI-POD**

Anzu had had barely enough time to get changed in to her EA uniform. She still looked schoolish. She was Commander Anzu Seiya of the 13th fleet. And she had a migraine. She hadn't been promoted in three years. God knew why. She had lied to her friend… fiancée… and she had gotten away with it again.

"Oh shit, the ring!" she thought desperately, trying to find somewhere to hide it as she walked out of her pod. Her necklace seemed a good choice. She opened the locket, which ironically had enough room to hide the dainty ring in, and shoved it in.

"Hey Commander!" were the words of Shima, the girl who had called her only hours ago. Followed by a

"So you are Commander Seiya?" which was said by a woman. Anzu automatically knew who she was. Captain Murrue Ramius of the 8th fleet. Captain of the Archangel. All of this information had computed immediately to Anzu. And she understood it. After all, being a first gen coordinator meant you could do these things right?

"Yes" was Anzu's timid reply. She didn't even recognize her own voice.

"Well Commander, how is that friend of yours you haven't seen in quite some time?" was Payton's answer. She wasn't at all like her brother. But Anzu couldn't tell Yzak or Payton that the other existed. That would only ruin it. Despite the fact that Payton noticed the ring mark on her finger, she also noticed that Anzu grabbed her necklace when she was about to reply. I know that necklace from somewhere, Payton thought. Little did she know her own brother had that necklace, as well as her oldest best friend?

"Hello there, Mu! I haven't seen you in what, two years?" the captain had arrived, "And Anzu, how is your friend?"

"He is good" was Anzu almost honest answer. Then La Fleda came.

"Ha, so it's a boy. I was right. I win Lucy!"

"What, that is so not fair!" Lucy whined.

"You were betting on what the sex of my friend was!" asked Anzu enraged, and you could tell it in her voice.

"Not only that, but what day you were going to tell us, too" Candras put in his two cents, which was all he was going to say, or was allowed to say, either or nothing, but the girls weren't going to let him speak anymore.

"Anzu!" screamed two happy, and hyper, little girls. Closely followed by Tobias and Diana.

"Hey you two. Toby! How have you been with Diana?" Anzu stepped away from Ally and Zoey and over to Toby.

"I have managed. Please take her. My arms hurt" the boy mused as Anzu was already two steps ahead and already lifting Diana's tiny frame out of his arms.

"Please come to the briefing room. I… We have to tell you about ourselves, our machines and something else…" Payton trailed away. Anzu had a sharp intake of breath.

"Too late…" she said in a really small voice. "They have found us. They are here. Seven ZAFT GINN's approaching. From the port side. Two from the starboard"

**ON THE NAZCA CLASS VESSEL**

"Has the Vesalius deployed its mobile suits yet?" Rau asked a crewman.

"Yes, sir!" he saluted and walked off.

"Wait, crewman Benson! Call the g-weapon pilots to my office. I wish to talk to them" he added with an after thought, and a hand gesture.

"Yes, sir!" Benson said and hurried off.

"Is that all he is programmed to say?" Rau asked himself silently.

"Most probably" came a reply.

"Yzak! You are back so soon. One day early my boy" Rau realized it was Mr. Joule standing behind him after freaking out a little.

"Mother didn't want me hanging out by myself as she had to go to a meeting with the supreme council" Yzak stated bluntly. Hey, it wasn't exactly lying. But it wasn't the full truth either. He actually left because Anzu wasn't there so it was no fun. And his mother had a meeting.

"I could expect that behavior from Ezaria. I am just happy you are back. Did you know that we are going to pull a surprise attack on Zimbabwe?" Rau wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Just about everyone onboard knows. I was told rather excitedly by eighteen of the crew members as soon as I got onboard. Yzak was board with Rau and decided to leave. He added "I am going to go unpack sir!" and with that he ran… um… floated. Then he noticed the Strike approaching, with seven GINN's after it. Little did he know that his fiancé would be fighting him, and his sister would be too, in less than ten minutes?

**THE VIRGO DOCKING BAY**

"The Strike had been deployed?" Ensign Badguirel asked the Captain of the Virgo.

"Yes and so have the moebius units and the ANGEL's group" Muriel said indignantly.

"ANGEL's ma'am?" Murrue asked.

"Yep, and I have the best team fighting in them".

ANGEL. Stands for Accurate Navigational Guiding Era League. The ANGEL's force consisted of mainly six machines, but on rare occasions, nine machines. The One-Winger, the Double-Blade, the Hana-dancer, the Bubble-sword, the Final-blood and the Striker-ornament were the main six. The other three were the Ribbon-holder, the Archer and the Tree-hugger. These were body suits, like mobile dolls piloted b y humans. The reactions and reaction times were the same as the person piloting them. They each had a unique one, but only one of the pilots could pilot all nine. But they used the One-winger.

"Okay in there?" a males voice came over the Strike's intercom. Then a thing that looked like a gundam, but it had something more human about it, came right next to Kira's cock pit.

"Um… sure" Kira replied nervously.

"Good!" replied whoever was in it and they moved away. Then one of the same looking machines came over. It looked more feminine. It also, as Kira mentally noted, had one wing looking thing coming out of its back.

"Hey, Ensign Yamato!" it called in a girls voice that was oh too familiar. The person piloting it was Commander Anzu Seiya.

The way she moved was incredible. She was faster than the Strike easily. She and five other suits had destroyed the GINN's with the help of not one, but four moebius units. Then the Duel, the Aegis, the Buster and the Blitz came out of the Nazca class warship.

"Oh shit!" said a boy over the intercom, who, Kira believed, introduced himself as Candras.

"Cool it, C-man!" another boy called back. This one was definitely the one who had spoken earlier, asking if he, Kira, was alright. Kira remembered him being called Toby… or Tobias.

"Kira, let us handle this!" Anzu called back over the intercom. "We are going to use some heave nuclear weapons, so clear out now!" she yelled. Kira didn't know what to do. When the captain came over the intercom.

"Ensign Yamato, please return to the ship as your commanding officers as advised you. I am ordering you to" and then Murrue's image left.

'Okay' Kira thought. Then the Gundam's were retreating. Kira didn't know why. He couldn't hear anything. So why were they leaving. He noticed that everyone else had left. It was just him and Anzu's machine.

**AFTER THE BATTLE ABOARD THE VIRGO**

Anzu stepped out of her suit. Everyone was watching her. Including Mr. Yamato. Why me, she thought, was it because I used what is forbidden?

"We must explain ourselves to these nice people, Anzu. Please put on your over uniform and come down here" Muriel barked. Anzu already had on her over dress and was on her way down there. She knew what Muriel was going to say before she said it.

"I want all of you to say your names, ages, where you come from and your genetic code, you hear me!" Payton yelled this time. Candras went first.

"Candras Tatsukawa, seventeen, Heliopolis and my genetic code is a… coordinator". Everyone was stunned. Kira was about to ask when the next person started up.

"Marry La Fleda, sixteen, Ongoro Island, new type"

"Prayers Reeves, sixteen, Canada, new type". Then everyone stopped and looked at Anzu.

"Anzu Seiya, sixteen yesterday, Junius Seven, and I am a first gen coordinator. My abilities out there are because I am an exceptionally skilled coordinator. I have had the right training since I was a baby" Anzu had answered all of their questions all together.

"But why?" Mu asked.

"I have the abilities to push myself to a higher limit. All of us here in this group are coordinators or new types. Even our captain" Anzu yelled pointing an accusing finger at her leader.

"Muriel…" Mu said.

"Yes, I am a first gen coordinator" Muriel stated as though it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"Anyway, I am a very enhanced coordinator. I have telepathy, telekinesis, the seed and I am a berserker!" Anzu stated happily. Everyone stared at her. She was incredible. But only one person knew that. And the name was still fresh on Anzu's lips.

…_Yzak…_

A/n: This was going to be chapter four, but I decided against it. The next chapter will be filled with flashbacks from Yzak and Anzu's point of view. You will also meet some new people. And a young Payton makes an appearance. You will also find out Anzu's reason for not telling Payton about Yzak and vice-versa. She isn't being evil. It is for the better of the world. Yzak will cry goddamnit. He will cry a lot. Reminiscing about Payton. Yzak's memories are painful and tear jerkers. They are why he has a hard edge. Oh, the plan is also to make sure Yzak doesn't go insane. Spoiler: When he sees Payton he cries in front of everyone. I will use more Japanese phrases in the next one as they will be young and trying to learn languages. By the way, the MuxMurrue will go to an extreme sooner or later. Spoiler (again): Murrue gets pregnant!


	4. Reminiscing About Mirai the future

…_Yzak…_

Yzak aged five:

Yzak was playing in the garden when Payton came over to him. "Anzu-Chan is here, oni-sama!" Payton giggled at her brother as he went red. She knew that he liked her a lot but she wasn't going to say anything. After all she took after her father. Yzak still was red when a little four year old girl came over.

"Hey, Yzaku-kun!" she laughed. Her bobbed brown hair swayed slightly as she moved her head so she could see all of Yzak. He smiled and went back to coloring his picture of the garden for art class (yes he is good at art! I don't know if he has an appreciation for it though). Anzu slumped over next to him and then got up and moved behind him. Then the five year old boy felt a weight on his back. It was Anzu.

"Whatcha doing Anzu!" Yzak yelled, yes, taking after his mother, Ezaria.

"Giving you a hug. Friends give each other hugs all the time. So, I thought you were in a bad mood so I gave you a hug!" Anzu had a perfectly logical answer. But the truth was that Yzak was buying time to get rid of his red face.

Payton aged seventeen:

Payton had very weird nightmares ever since she joined the Earth Forces. She couldn't remember things but she could remember a face. The face was of a little boy with the same silvery grey hair as her own. He had beautiful, steely blue eyes, compared to her light bluey-green shade, and his skin was very pale, like Payton's. She had even written a song for him. For in all of her "memories" he hadn't once been smiling.

_Last Note To My Guardian Angel:_

_To the angel who couldn't smile,_

_With the broken tender wing,_

_Who was forced to walk a mile,_

_Without thinking of a thing._

_The light that shines around you,_

_It is as if I know,_

_Who you are, and you know me too,_

_That is why I ask, why is it so?_

_Please don't let your light go out,_

_It is wrong you should be smiling._

_All I see is your pout,_

_You shall be healed and shining._

_I don't remember your name,_

_Or how I came to know you._

_But if strength is you game,_

_Then I shall come and help you._

_Just know little one,_

_As you live in peace,_

_That I am there watching over you,_

_Until you fall asleep…_

Payton tried to think of the next words and then she remembered.

_I shall hold you dear,_

_Even if no-one else will._

_Come and once shed a tear,_

_While crying silently still._

_For all of the lives you've lost,_

_And all those that you remember._

_Let them live on in your heart,_

_Just waiting for December._

Even though this angel had no name, she decided to remember him. She drew a picture and wrote down "memories" of stuff they did together. She wanted to find this angel, and embrace him. For she knew he was real.

Anzu aged fifteen:

Anzu sat still on her bed reading. She had wanted to call her… friend… but she knew he would be busy with work. He had joined the ZAFT forces only three years ago on her birthday. "Ever since Payton and Jacob," she sobbed silently. All she wanted to do was cry. She had one wish that she wanted Yzak to hear. She wanted to sing her song to him. The song of rainbows. Her _second _favourite natural wonder.

The Rainbow Connection

Why are there so many songs about rainbows?

And what's on the other side?

Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,

And rainbows have nothing to hide.

So we've been told and some choose to believe it.

I know they're wrong, wait and see.

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.

The lovers, the dreamers and me.

Who said that every wish would be heard?

And answered when wished on the morning star?

Somebody thought of that and someone believed it.

Look what it's done so far.

What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing

And what do we think we might see?

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.

The lovers, the dreamers and me.

All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic.

Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?

I've heard them calling my name.

Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors.

The voice might be one and the same.

I've heard it too many times to ignore it.

It's something that I'm supposed to be.

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.

The lovers, the dreamers and me.

She envisioned Yzak in his charming green uniform- Ezaria had told her last week that he was promoted from a blue uniform to a green one. But he would look more handsome in a navy blue uniform though, she thought bringing a smile to her lips, or a light blue one. Anything blue… _Like the ocean…_

Yzak aged 12 ½:

It was a funeral… For Jacob Joule. Yzak had lost everything he knew in a matter of three years. His older sister (senior by five years) Payton had become a Missing Person, presumed dead. And now, Yzak thought, dad is dead too. All because of that nosey Earth Alliance. Yzak scowled. He was feeling too much emotion. He didn't know whether to cry, laugh or punch something- or someone. "Yzak, don't scowl. You features are too pretty to harm. And anyway, if the wind changes you will be stuck like that!" a pretty twelve year old girl wearing a black turtle neck shirt and a long green flowing skirt had come over.

"Not funny. If you haven't noticed this is a funeral for my father. So please, cut the joking!" he yelled out in anger. He hadn't meant to be that harsh sounding, but how could he got to his own father's funeral with a big smile and carefree attitude. Or fight a war for that matter! Yzak thought, still scowling. He sat down on the snow covered ground. It was funny that it was winter and they still had the funeral at night by the ocean. It was his favourite time of day, at his favourite place, in his favourite season. What more could he have asked for? To_ live_, Yzak thought as a new wave of sadness fell over him. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sudden weight on his back. It was Anzu. She was leaning on his back while hugging him around the chest. Her warmth was immensely light. Yzak felt himself losing all of his bottled up emotions and them just disappearing. Then he heard her singing.

"You fill up my senses, like a night in the forest. Like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain. Like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean. You fill up my senses, come fill me again" Anzu finished. It was one of Yzak's favourite songs. His dad used to sing it to his mother to comfort her, and Yzak had adored that song. Anzu's voice was full of the cold night and she was singing, but whispering it. He found that soothing. She released the embrace and sat next to him. "That is my gift to you. I know that you have had it hard and you are almost of age to join the military. I just wanted to let you hear my song. I also wanted to know, are you going to join the military in January? I know the sign up date is my birthday" Anzu asked quietly. Yzak didn't know why, they were far away from anyone so they wouldn't hear them. Maybe, Yzak thought, she is just cold and the air is getting to her.

"Yes, I will do it for my father, my sister and the PLANT's. I want to save my home. And protect the things I love most. All I have left is here. And I don't want to lose them too. I am going to protect mother _and… you_" Yzak said, his voice went to a whisper at the last words. Anzu went red. _Yes,_ Yzak thought. She finally understands how serious I am…

A/n: Hope this wasn't too silly. I don't own Annie's Song or Rainbow Connection. But I do own that poem. I created it so it is mine. But however, if you review, you can use it, with my permission! See I am so nice. I don't own G-seed. If I could I would, since I don't we will leave it at that. Payton likes to write poems. Her memories have been erased, like they do to people in G-seed DESTINY (or so I've heard). I haven't seen it so I know nothing. She is really Payton though. The reason I chose Payton is that it is such an out of the way name. Like Yzak. They both contain Y. I have to choose a saint for my confirmation. Any good ideas about the saints? I really need some. By the way, I made Yzak a catholic. He goes to church to beg for forgiveness for killing so many people. And he has a conscience. On a side note, thank you to JinxieTheThief for reviewing (id that spelt right?). Also thank you for Joanne, who helped me harness my imagination. God that was probably the longest one I have ever written. Gotta go, G-seed is on!


	5. Underestimated Truths

Underestimated Truths

_She finally understands how serious I am…"_

**ABOARD THE NAZCA**

"Yzak, you sure are in a bad mood today" Dearka mocked.

"Stop mocking me!" Yzak yelled as he picked up his phone that had played the tune that said (in as many, or more, words)- check your texts you fucking bastard!

The text read:

_Hey Yzak,_

_I aced my tests._

_I will be graduating this year!_

_So happy, thought you oughtta know._

_Hope you are well._

_Cya, Anzu…_

I knew she would write something like that, Yzak thought smiling a little. It was either that thought or, I knew she would pass- that idiot just wanted to make me worry. And Yzak's mood was a little lighter. Actually, **A LOT** lighter. He was smiling when he turned back to Dearka. He was very scared of Yzak at that moment.

How could he go from murderously angry to happy in the span of five seconds and reading a text from someone, Dearka thought not showing it on his face Then Dearka thought, maybe he got a girlfriend when he was home… Yzak hadn't spoken of any girls, so maybe, just maybe… Dearka didn't show these thoughts on his face and by the time the BE BACK IN FIVE MINUTES sign disappeared from his face, Yzak had long gone. That was definitely weird, Dearka thought, turning back to the task at hand- the attack on Zimbabwe.

**ON THE VIRGO**

Anzu sat in her seat in the briefing room. Everyone was there as they were on auto-pilot. She turned around in her swivel chair and pulled her legs up to her chest. She wanted to cry, knowing the fact that she was up against her fiancée… Well that was self-explanatory. She had a strange ability on other coordinators. If she sang at the right pitch while being in berserker mode or in SEED mode, she could give out a signal. The signal which would give a feeling of DNA detachment. She could rip apart a coordinators DNA by singing. It would be excruciating. And the worst part… It took months to heal. She had been forbidden to use it, but it was a desperate time, so measures had to be taken. She hoped Yzak was okay. She sent him a message about her "school exams". She would be graduating, at her supposed "school" even though she never actually went there. They had agreed to this plot, seeing as the principle was an ex-EA forces officer. She had told her friends and Kira to leave. Muriel had informed the captain as top what she was attempting to do. Murrue had pulled Kira out not a moment to soon. If he hadn't moved she would have hit him. And I wouldn't have cared, Anzu thought sadly. I wouldn't have known as I was in SEED mode. I would just be thinking coordinators are the enemies, and I would have hurt him. He is so nice, how did he end up in a war? The same way you did, another part of her mind answered for her, for he is a coordinator. Her thoughts were lead astray when Muriel entered the room with Payton. She was seemingly under the weather but had agreed to come anyway. She always put others and works before herself; she was like that when we were little. Anzu smiled and then thought better of it. Payton began talking:

"Anzu Seiya, you have used what is forbidden in order to save yourself and comrades. However this may have helped us, you used that which is forbidden, so the punishment for that is…"

"Confinement! I have had to have this punishment so much I know how it sounds when it comes off of your tongue. I also know that I will be notified within three days of how long my punishment will last!" Anzu smiled. Murrue shook her head and Mu laughed, but he stopped when Muriel gave him a you-had-better-not-encourage-her look. Anzu just went away and had her I-am-not-going-to-be-long look. She smiled and walked away singing I Get Knocked Down (or whatever it is called). Instead she went to the spare time room and flunked on the couch. And she was closely followed by Candras.

"Hey Lieutenant!" Anzu chirped.

"I knew you would come here! Um… you know about those dancing lessons you asked about?" Candras was going redder by the second (if that is possible as he just went above the colour of ripe tomatoes- yes they are really red).

"Um, yeah?" Anzu said, not catching on to where this was going.

"Well want a lesson now?" Candras asked, still turning redder.

"Yay!" Anzu yelled and she glomped him.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

"We are about to enter the spare time room" Shima announced. She had volunteered to go and give the Archangel crew a tour. She was followed by Marry, Prayers, Toby, Ally, Lucy and Zoey, with Candras nowhere in sight. He would have made it worse. He always made fun of the girls, except the Commander, the Commandant and the Captain. But it didn't help with Marry writing down everything she did wrong.

"Let us ente… Um… Commander! Lieutenant! Have we coma at a bad time?" Shima asked as everyone (excluding the Commandant and the Captain) looked around the door. Shima was surprised to find Candras and Anzu looking like they were flushed and halfway through a waltz.

"Um… no. We were just doing dancing lessons!" Anzu said cheerfully.

Of course, thought Shima. With all those dinners and not being able to ballroom dance and all.

Anzu stopped the music and put the radio on. Annie's Song was playing.

I remember something, Anzu heard herself think. By instinct she began to sing to the music. When it ended, everyone clapped.

"That was really good!" Murrue exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to sing, but that song means a lot to me. It was a friend of mine's favourite song. Well it used to be…" Anzu trailed off, remembering how much Yzak had changed.

"Is it that "friend"- who I might add is a boy- that you went to see and spent one and half days with?" Marry had to be nosey.

"If you must know, YES!" Anzu yelled. She didn't want to talk about it. Yzak and she had a secret, an unspoken promise. One must kill the other or the revenge getting will never end. And unspoken promise will strike into his back, with the force of a bullet, if this war doesn't end- Anzu thought.

_Dawn of Revenge_

_In the blink of an eye, you became my enemy,_

_You had more layers than the eye could see._

_You surrendered yourself to me, my love,_

_You opened your wings and flew my dove._

_The promise we swore not to bring to the battlefield,_

_Has arisen again._

_I promised to not tell,_

_Even my own men._

_They lose their lives so I can live,_

_Out this cruel fantasy._

_I am a killer of my own men,_

_One of gracious calamity._

_But with a gun I make my promise clear,_

_A sound that everyone will hear._

_An unspoken promise strikes you in the back,_

_With the sound and the force of a gun._

_The bullet will stay there to remind you._

_If this war doesn't end, your life is done._

Anzu cried. Her father had told her that when she was but a child. He had also said that to see the world through the eyes of a child is to see the world with eyes unclouded. Children have the purest vision. They don't see war, or death, or poverty, or hatred or killings. But the children who miss out on being a child don't really exist. They only coincide with the war and death and destruction. Anzu wanted her father to be there so badly. But, alas, he could not. He died a few years ago. The same with her mother. Anzu then realized that her father was talking about her. She had been in military training (or at least on the list) since she was little. By then she was engaged to Yzak, and she was already super intelligent. Her excuse was, her parents had become neutral and she had to go away to a neutral natural school. Yzak didn't like the idea, but since he was in the defense forces he and Anzu could only see each other once in a while. On the school holidays maybe? But no, they hadn't. In fact, she had only just turned thirteen when he signed up. Four years ago. She hadn't seen him but the had talked, when he and she were alone in two separate places, but it still felt as though they were alone together. Anzu ran out of the room crying. No-one else knew why. She had run to the nursery, where Diana slept. She grabbed the sleeping baby and rocked it in her arms as she sat on the floor. Diana was her daughter. She was old enough to be. And Anzu could be her mother, they did look a like. But Diana's eyes. They were not grey. They were ocean blue. Like the real ocean they moved like waves if you looked into them. They were captivating. _The… ocean…_

That only made Anzu cry harder. She knew she would be seeing Yzak soon. She had pictures fly past her eyes. At a ZAFT ball, as a prisoner, in the middle of the EA ball, on the Archangel and in Halmea.

Halmea? Anzu questioned herself.

Yes, that other part of her brain had answered. Halmea, that neutral colony that is being made. You have been bought a house there by Ezaria remember? You oversaw the creating of it.

That is enough outta you! she mentally yelled at her brain. And with that it gave up and she won, or did she?

A/n: Pretty crap, I know. I love my vocabulary; my teacher complemented me on it today. Anyway, you will find out the plot of why she isn't telling Payton and Yzak that they exist next time. Still working on that part. Need help… The beginning of the next one will be a flashback. Did you know that actual characters are related to Anzu! Well you do now! Her brain is talking to itself because… I don't know! Do you ever get that feeling you are living a double life? Well, yeah, it is sorta like that. The poem is mine, the saying is mine, don't touchy either! Ya hear! Yzak is a little cranky because he just had his DNA played with by his own fiancée. The ring will make an appearance. The flashes of scenes were scenes to come. Yzak invites her to a ZAFT ball, she becomes a prisoner aboard the Nazca class (and Yzak lets her go- sneakily), he and others invade an EA Forces ball (in which he finds out about Anzu and Payton), he comes to the Archangels crew and they will eventually live in Halmea. Sakura and Isaac will be making an appearance by the tenth chapter. This story shall end in about twenty. Then I will start my next gen story. In cosmic era 91, or before. That will through the eyes of Minna Ramius La Flaga. Guess whose kid that is? No brainer! Well, more next time on Halmea, Last Embrace. Oh and at the ball you will find out about a special necklace that Anzu wears that is from Jacob Joule. Any oversights in the plotline just review me and tell me so I can fix it. I will update other stories soon. Goodbye and farewell (don't they mean the same thing?


	6. Lunar Flowers

Lunar Flowers

_And with that it gave up, and she won, or did she?_

**ONBOARD THE VIRGO**

Anzu still held Diana's tiny frame in her arms when the sleeping babe awoke. Anzu began cooing over her little sister in a tender motherly way. And then the light from the corridor struck. Someone had opened the door.

"Anzu-san? It is me, Toby. We need to talk, and there is a delivery for you. It was re-directed from the school to here. So, maybe one of your friends on that neutral nation sent it" Toby said walking over to his sister and sitting beside her, placing a slightly shaking arm around her shoulders.

"I want this to end, Toby. This war must end, or lovers will either kill each other or watch each other die. I want Diana to grow up, I don't want her to die" Anzu cried softly. Toby was taken aback. He hadn't heard his sister speak like that ever. Her voice was effeminate, and it sounded like the voice of their…_ mother_…

Anzu stood up and returned the cooing baby Diana back to her cot. Then she began playing with her necklace.

"I know your friend was Yzak. What is inside the necklace?" Toby had figured there was something she wasn't telling him. He knew that her fiancée was in ZAFT, and to tell the truth he didn't want his sister mixing with those type of people. He didn't approve of their arranged marriage.

"He gave me a ring, Tobias, an engagement ring" Anzu said so softly that Toby almost couldn't hear her. He had flinched when she called him Tobias. We haven't done that since we were little, he said looking sad for a moment. Then the anger overtook. That bastard, he said angrily to himself. I will not let her go through with this. Then he remembered his other job. He had to take her to the spare time room. So she could get the gift he knew was from Yzak.

"Let's go" he announced as his sister followed him out of the room.

"These flowers are so pretty!" Shima squealed. On the table in front of everyone was a bouquet of flowers. _Lunar Flowers_, at that. And they were for Anzu. It had a card attached to it, but no-one dare read it. It could be from a lover or something. Then Toby and Anzu arrived. She was looking red eyed and flustered.

What is that on her finger? Shima queried herself. It looks like an engagement ring, OMG!

"Oh my, lunar flowers. Is there a card? Thank you Payton" Anzu said before turning red.

This is what the "card" said:

_Anzu,_

_I found these in the florists shop and they reminded me of you. _

_I know you love lunar flowers._

_I hope we can be together again really soon…_

_I miss you…_

_Love Yzak_

Anzu felt a laugh escape her lips and then she put the "card" in her pocket. Then Shima spoke up.

"What is that gold band on you wedding finger Commander Anzu?" Anzu had hoped no-one noticed. But Shima had an eye for detail. She knew everyone's distinct look.

"It's nothing!" Anzu yelled back, replying too soon.

"It is something. I bet it is either Candras or that friend of yours who gave you that. Now do we have to interrogate the Lieutenant or will you tell us?" Shima was evil.

"……………" Anzu mumbled.

"What was that?" Shima asked putting her hand to her ear to focus better.

"I said: My friend gave it to me!" Anzu yelled back trying not to cry.

"You are engaged to your friend?" Lucy asked quizzically.

"No, my friend isn't my friend at all. He is and has been my fiancée for the last sixteen years!" Anzu wasn't happy.

"But you are sixteen. Wait a minute, it was an arranged marriage!" Shima had the answer.

"Yes! I was arranged to marry a second gen coordinator who works for fucking ZAFT!" Anzu was going to go hysterical very soon.

"Your fiancée is a ZAFT soldier? You told us he was neutral" Payton said eying her friend.

"Well he isn't. He doesn't know that I am in the EA Forces, so I can't tell him. He would try and kill me. We have a promise that if a war broke out and we became enemies we would kill each other. Or otherwise the revenge getting wouldn't end" Anzu was trying not to cry, knowing that most people her age would have already cracked under this type of interrogation.

"Yzak thinks I am neutral" Anzu added quietly. Payton froze at that name.

I know him, I know someone with that name! Payton said as Anzu exited the room.

**IN ANZU'S ROOM**

Anzu sat down on her bed looking at some papers.

"My plans of why they must never meet until this war is done" Anzu said.

These plans had one purpose; to stop the Sixth SEED from arising. That SEED was evident of existing in both the Joule kids. She must not let them meet. Her empathic abilities would drive her insane. And with the war going on and the stress of both of the Joule kids, they would go on a genocidal killing spree. Anzu wanted to save everybody, but soon they will have to meet. She knew Payton was already having dreams. And Yzak just missed his sister.

"But now all _three _Joule kids will suffer" Anzu thought. And then the light went out.

**ON THE COLONY OF HALMEA **(just finished)

A fourteen year old girl was sitting on her balcony of her new house. She shared it with her adoptive parents. Her name was Lyra. Her silky silvery hair was flowing behind her and her steely blue eyes danced over the ocean scene in front of her. _… The ocean…_

Lyra had always loved the ocean. She didn't know why though. And she didn't know if she had brothers or sisters. She wanted to know with all of her heart. But she couldn't until she turned eighteen or she accidentally met her relatives. She had a feeling that she had no younger relatives, only older ones. She could picture a boy (only a few years older than her) looking exactly like her and a girl (about eight years older than her) who had the same hair colour but her eyes were green-blue. The boy wasn't smiling but the girl had the biggest smile on her face. She could only imagine these people as she didn't know if they existed or not. That would remain to be seen to…

**ON THE NAZCA CLASS**

Yzak was bored. He had sent flowers to his fiancée and he hadn't even told anyone about her. He also didn't think he would, ever… He loved Sakura blossoms and Anzu loved lunar flowers. They were too different, but they were the same. At least, they had the same calling. The calling of love to each other. Yzak was too disturbed by the fact that his DNA had been played with by some EA Forces officer. He had gone to the doctor that morning and had asked why he had been having all of those mood swings, and the insolent doctor replied by asking if he was PMSing or was it that time of the month. It had taken an hour of beating the crap out of the doctor for him to realize that Yzak was a boy. Now the doctor was in intensive care and Yzak had been notified that his DNA was scrambled. Now he was just sitting in a room glaring daggers at a wall with the other g-pilots staring at him.

"Is he okay?" Yzak could just barely hear Nicol because of his concentration on the wall.

"I think he has lost it" that voice belonged to Dearka.

"I think he need some rest" that was the good-for-nothing Aegis pilot who always had the right thing to say. Damn you Zala, Yzak thought. You broke my concentration from the wall!

"Yzak are you okay?" that voice belonged to Commander Le Crueset. Yzak immediately broke his concentration (fixation/staring) on the wall and answered.

"Um… yes sir?" he didn't know what to answer.

"I know about the DNA incident" Rau persisted. His co-pilots gasped.

"Yeah, so what?" Yzak said putting a smug look on his face and putting some 'tude in his voice.

"You need to rest! I am sending you home. When you are better we shall collect you. There is a ZAFT ball their soon and I am sure that we shall be present as well as you and your _date_". At the word _date_ Yzak wanted to go over to the Commander and strangle him. But he was too tired from staring at that blasted wall.

"Whatever sir" Yzak said as he stood up, saluted and then went to his room to pack.

A ball, he thought. Maybe Anzu could get sometime off to come? I hope she can… It is a ZAFT ball, but it is for fun, not war, so she will understand and I will have a date. Yzak calmly walked down the corridor to call Anzu's phone.

**IN THE VIRGO'S CAFETERIA**

Anzu phone went off. She knew it was hers as it had the tune of Believe (third opening song of G-SEED) as the ringtone.

"I will return soon" she said as she left the cafeteria to answer her phone. She stopped in her room and pressed answer.

"Hey Anzu!" an excited voice called from over the phone. It was Yzak.

"Hey Yzak, what's up? I was just about to go shopping with my friends to celebrate my victory. Thanks for the flowers, they were so pretty. All the girls knew they were from you! So, why did you call? To congratulate me?" Anzu asked, making up an excuse or taking so long to answer her phone. She knew he couldn't track her phone as she had put a lock on it, so no-one could.

"Um… no, but I did call to tell you that there is a ball going on for ZAFT soldiers at RADAR. I just wanted to see if you could come. Maybe get time of from school… I am being sent home since I am not well, but I should be better by the time of the ball next week. Maybe you could come early and we could have some time together?" Yzak had no idea that this could possibly jeopardize her life as a Commander on the EAF ship Virgo.

"Um, sure, I'll ask. I will call you back later. Maybe after the shopping I will speak to Principle Marcoh. She will probably since she knows that I am engaged now… I will get back to you. Oh, that was Shima, she says hi and that I have to go, so buh bye!" and with that Anzu hung up. And then she regained her composure and walked back into the cafeteria to see the Captain standing there talking to Mu.

"Who was that and what was that about?" Shima asked while eating.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, but I would like to know to Anzu" Payton said whilst sipping tea.

"It was Yzak. He thinks I go to a neutral school, still. He wants me to go to Radar and go to a ZAFT personnel ball with him" Anzu answered clearly, but looked like she was choking on words.

"I don't see any problem with that!" Muriel said trying to stifle a laugh.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled (except Anzu).

"Yes, I find it okay. If he doesn't know that you are an EAF officer than he won't try to kill you and as long as you don't give to many hints I don't se the problem with it at all" Muriel had a way with words when it came to young love. She was celebrating her eighth wedding anniversary that year (she and Jack were married when they were twenty), but she had never told anyone of her wedding until three years ago.

Muriel's daughter and husband were at home as her husband had been injured on the frontline, never to fight again, and her daughter was only five. Tears welled up in Muriel's eyes as she remembered her daughter, Hannah. Then she realized why she had been so trusting and protective of those coordinator children. They too had become her family, like her kids. Muriel had never realized it before now, now that Anzu was engaged and Muriel was happy for her. I feel a mother's happiness, she thought. I must really love these people, but is it okay for me to love them so much that I would give my life for them t live, as if they were mine?

_Yes_, was her minds clear answer. Her husband wouldn't hold it against the kids and neither would her daughter and he would accept them into the family, as their own. He would understand that most of them were orphans and that he felt a need to realize his wife's wishes. Muriel thought of her daughter again as she fell asleep.

**AT THE ZAFT SUPREME COUNCIL**

"Senator Ijiwaruu," Senator Pompalis yelled at the ZAFT chairwoman. "What do you think we should do?"

"The attack on Zimbabwe will be a bad idea. Screw it. I will talk it over with the full board of Representatives. They need to be here. I am not in charge yet Senator, but I will be, soon" and with that Ijiwaruu went.

When she arrived at her room there were two people sitting on her bed.

"Nobutoshi…" said the girl. Her face was very soft and effeminate. Her voice was full of wisdom and her short brown hair was left to touch her shoulders.

"We have to talk" the boy said. His hair was also brown. It was so unmistakable that they were twins, but they weren't. Nobu sighed. Her little brother and sister always got in the way.

"What do we need to talk about?" she asked plainly.

"Cousin Rusty is dead and I have finally been told that brother Miguel died a few months ago" the boy was angry.

"Rey, you didn't ask, so I didn't tell you. Shinobu isn't sad. I have just received word that we are going to the ball. And that sister Anzu will be there" Nobu had her suspicious look in her eye.

"We aren't going to hurt her!" Rey yelled. "She is our sister. We know that she could be in the EAF but we aren't sure. We know mum and dad put all of their kids down for ZAFT, EAF or Orb. We don't actually know which one she is in. We know Toby is in EAF. But Anzu keeps moving. I spoke to Yzak. She is neutral, he says. I still don't know why mum and dad wanted to make us enemies. And why do we all have different last names?" Rey was yelling now and Shinobu was trying to calm him down. Rey had been the first born, then Tobias, then Shinobu and finally Anzu. But Anzu has more power than all of us, Nobu reminded herself. She didn't want to hurt her sister at all. It was just with war. If she was in the EAF than Nobu wanted to kill Anzu, herself. But alas, only Yzak could kill her, or he would have to get revenge on Nobu.

"For our protection, little brother. That is why they gave all separate births different last names. You were born as quads so you all share the same last name" Nobu finally answered. She and Miguel and Anzu and Zoey had different last names from each other. She was Ijiwaruu, Miguel was Aiman, Anzu was Seiya and Zoey was Harjuku. But Diana and Ally had been different. Ally shared the same last name was Zoey and Diana's last name was Harjuku-Seiya. That was how they were all separated. By name, not blood. Their cousin Nicol was going to fight to, but she didn't want to know that. She knew Anzu already wore a necklace around her neck to show that she had lost not one but many people in this war. Nobu didn't want to be part of the war, but she had had no choice. She, Rey and Shinobu stayed up all night (figure of speech since in space, there is no night or day) trying to figure out where Anzu went and how they could stop a war. That thought of being all together again made Nobutoshi happy. She felt as thought light were shining on her and her brother and sister.

…_Alas, the dawn is breaking…_

A/n: Like my sub-plots like side-plots and stuff. I think they are okay. I am going to use Akatsuki No Kuruma in my next one, so feel free to enjoy it. I love long weekends for one reason, I can update my stories! Lyra is Yzak and Payton's little sis that neither know about as she was adopted out by Ezaria. Anzu's full family will make an appearance. He grandfather, mother, father, cousins and siblings will make an appearance. Nicol is her cousin by the way, as Christa (Anzu's mum) is Yuki Amalfi's sister. You will have a description of the family home and so on and so forth. Anzu will read an old portfolio and you will have her family tree. Nicol and Rusty are going to end up as second cousins. Dearka gets captured soon, so there. Or otherwise the DxM won't work. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. The idea for Lunar flowers came from the Moon flowers in my mum's garden. I thought what if I called them Lunar instead of Moon? Nobu will have a bigger part in this. Rey and Shinobu will only have minor roles. In the next chapter they will go to the ball. Oh, and Isaac and Sakura won't make an appearance 'til whatever chapter. I have decided that more or less than twenty chapters are needed. So I bid you achoo… I mean adieu (I have a cold) mumbles to self about how swimming in the rain doesn't help especially if you are skinny dipping…


	7. To Family

To Family

…_Alas, the dawn is breaking…_

**ON THE VRGO (four days or so after)**

Anzu picked up her pink cell phone and dialed Yzak's mobile number.

"Hello" Yzak replied angrily, he was probably half-way through an Athrun bashing hour.

"Hey, Yzak!" Anzu chirped sounding like she had just been somewhere exciting.

"Oh… um Dearka, Athrun, Nicol, can you get out of my bedroom? My mothers on the phone" Yzak asked in the background. Anzu sighed as she realized he hadn't told them about her yet.

"So… um can you come?" Yzak got straight back to business.

"Yes! I should be coming over on a shuttle to your mother's house and staying there until we leave for the ball. I will only be there for three days though. Um… aren't you supposed to be home now?" Anzu queried.

"Oh that, well my shuttle was delayed so they are keeping me on-board until someone comes to collect me. I have to have a minder again!" Yzak always got angry at the simplest of things. Anzu smiled knowing that.

"Well when will you be home? I am leaving in four hours so I should be there by six or before" Anzu wanted to know really badly.

"I will have to leave tomorrow so then we will only have the day to talk to each other. Because the day I arrive is the night of the ball and then after wards I have to leave with my team" Yzak finished and Anzu went all sad. Not enough time for us is there, she thought wistfully.

"Well then, we will have to live with that. Don't get yourself killed before then. Buh bye!" Anzu said and she hung up.

"That was such a funny phone call" Shima said still laughing. It was true, Anzu had let the whole team (including those on the Archangel) stay and listen to her call, if they were extra quiet. She had lots of eyes looking at her and she was slowly going to sit down when Muriel spoke up.

"This is going to be interesting. Oh and just so that you know, Anzu, we have orders that you are going to be transferred to the Archangel" with that Muriel sat down.

"I'm what?" Anzu yelled.

"It has been approved. We would like to have you on our team Anzu" Murrue gave out her hand in welcome.

"You fight that Le Crueset team don't you?" Anzu really had to know that. Her nerves were bunching up. Please say no, she prayed, please say no…

"Yes we do, is that a problem?" Murrue said. Anzu felt all colour drain from her face. Her eyes went blank and she felt woozy.

"Yes there is a problem," Anzu mumbled. "My fiancée works in that team".

Murrue froze. "Oh, well then, do you know what section?" Murrue just wanted to know so that they didn't hurt them too bad.

"He works directly under Le Crueset. He is on of the G-weapon pilots" Anzu mumbled sadly, but truthfully.

"Oh no" Mu said. "That is going to cause a problem."

"Yes it is" said Murrue.

"Well then girl, what one of the g-weapons does he pilot" Natarle asked harshly, then she added "Just out of interest" to make it sound friendlier (as Murrue had given the death glare of doom mark fourteen: Don't push it Natarle; that one was reserved just for Natarle).

"He pilots the Duel. But by next week I will have met all the pilots. The Strike, I know, was supposed to driven by Rusty McKenzie. Yzak and he used to have a go at each other all of the time. They were best friends and could often hurl cuss words at each other like it was going out of fashion. I knew Rusty. He was shot down by you Murrue. Yzak didn't know this at the time, and come to think of it, he still doesn't. But anyway, Rusty was my cousin" Anzu said as she ran off to her room. She didn't like telling people about her life. And mentioning Rusty, he favourite cousin who was tied with Nicol. She left them to talk about their attack on the Nazca and Vesalius while she wandered the corridors, just thinking about her family.

My Family Tree: By Anzu Seiya

Anzu had found her book under her bed. In her anguish she didn't know where she was going. She had obviously gone to her room and started searching for this book. She opened the front cover:

My name is Anzu and this is my family tree. My Daddy's name is Michael (but we call him Mike). My Mummy's name is Christa (but we call her Chris). My brother's names are: Miguel, Tobias and Rey (Tobias and Rey were born the day before me. We are part of quads). My sister's names are: Nobutoshi, Nochiko, Haru, Shinobu (my sister born the same day as Toby and Rey) and Zoey. Mummy wants more kids one day. Nochiko and Haru don't live with my family anymore. They live with foster families. I don't know why though. Nobutoshi is four years older than me and Miguel is only one year older than me. Zoey is only a baby and is about eight years younger than me. I don't know how old Nochiko and Haru are. My grandpa died last year but I loved him a lot so I am going to put him in here too. His name was Renmei Raphael Seiya. He was a mechanic for the EAF (Earth Alliance Forces). I want to be in the EAF when I grow up too. Mummy says Rey and Shinobu are going into ZAFT and Toby and I are going into the EAF. I don't think Toby should go, he is to gentle hearted.

This is a page for my extended family. My cousins, aunts and uncles. I only have one aunt because my other one died. My first cousin I am going to write is Nicol. He is a year younger than me, but we are the best of friends. His Daddy is my Mummy's brother. They look alike too. My auntie's name is Maria. She had the same features as Nicol and she is very pretty like my Mummy. My next cousin is Rusty. He is only one week younger than me and we are good friends. He likes to swear though. His Mummy died when he was little so I don't know her. I know she had red hair and blue eyes like Rusty and her name was Jeanie. Rusty's Daddy's name is Kenneth (we call him Uncle Kenny). He is funny, but Rusty looks nothing like him. I think they named him Rusty because of his coppery coloured hair.

My birthday is the twenty-fifth or January C.E (Cosmic Era) 55. I have a different birthday than my brothers and sister. Rey was born first at 11:15 pm on January twenty-fourth. Then Tobias was born at 11:35 pm. Shinobu was born at 11:55pm still the same night. And I was born at 12:01 on January twenty-fifth. People think it is funny that I am born one day apart from them and we are quadruplets.

That is my family tree: By Anzu Seiya aged: eight.

Anzu thought about all of those people mentioned. Uncle Kenny had died, Rusty had died, Miguel had died, Nochiko and Haru had died, Dad had died, Mum had died, Gramps had died and now Ally was living with a serious illness. And all of them had died because of war, Anzu thought sickeningly. She began to get packed. She would have to get to the school and then borrow a shuttle and fly to Radar to get there by six. This was going to be a long trip.

Anzu was finished packing when she realised she had forgotten something. Her picture of her home. A lovely brick house with a chimney. It was brown and it had about nine bedrooms. It was very roomy and not like a palace. But still, Anzu thought, I called it home. She called it home because now it was empty. All of the smiling faces that could've greeted her when the war finished weren't there anymore. The place felt deserted and cold. So Anzu decided to not go back, ever. I am to have a new home too, Anzu remembered smiling. Ezaria is going to see if she can buy me a house in Halmea when the war is through. It will suit me, a lovely home in a neutral nation.

… _Home…_

**AT EZARIA'S HOUSE IN RADAR**

"I wonder what dress Anzu is going to wear for the ball" Ezaria asked herself as she piled through some clothes that she had found. In the pile there was a lovely light blue dress that looked like it would come up to Anzu's calves. It was beautiful with all its beading and things. She found a matching fan and some shoes (not matching, but they looked good) to go with it. "Anzu will be so surprised. If I heard right she will be here by six or before" Ezaria scoffed. Anzu was like the daughter that Ezaria never had, because Payton disappeared and she had to give up her **_other_** daughter. "How I miss you, Lyra! When you are eighteen I hope you come looking for me and Yzak, and by then, I hope we have found Payton" Ezaria cried over the dress she held in her arms. That dress had belonged to Payton; she was going to wear it for her prom when she was sixteen.

… _Daughter…_

**ON THE NAZCA CLASS**

"I wish my ship could leave earlier, goddamnit!" Yzak yelled as he punched the wall. He just wanted to be home to see his mother and possibly Anzu.

"Gees Yzak, the way you act I would think there is a girl waiting for you at your house!" Dearka mused. Yzak turned red. Just be thankful he doesn't know how right he is, Yzak tried to calm himself.

"No I don't, as if anyone would ever go out with me, I am too darn busy, but that is beside the point. I just want to get away from work!" Yzak yelled at Dearka.

"Wow, you must really, I mean _really_ love your mother" Dearka chirped.

Damn him, Yzak thought as a red light went off.

"Virgo is attacking!" someone yelled over the intercom.

"Shit" said Yzak, bluntly.

"Lets go" Athrun yelled. As they were all almost put of the door, Athrun turned back to see Yzak still standing there. "Aren't you coming?" Athrun yelled as an after thought.

"No, I am off duty and I have been suspended from work. You guys are on your own!" Yzak said still staring at the TV

, which he hadn't taken his eyes off of since the announcement was made. And with that the door promptly closed.

**ON THE VIRGO**

Anzu finally realized that they were going to fight Yzak.

"Shit" she said blandly. She had to leave soon and they were going to fight. She had to leave in under fifteen minutes, but what is a small battle with the Nazca. Worst comes to worst I will have to fly my suit at the school and then fly the shuttle to Yzak's. And with that she got off her arse and went to help.

**DURING THE BATTLE**

Anzu couldn't see Yzak anywhere. They must have suspended him from work, Anzu though as she dodged a GINN. It was a custom made GINN too. Like Rusty's old one and Miguel's orange one, Anzu wanted to cry. They she realized this pathetic war took them away from her and she went SEED.

_Kazesasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru_

_Mi mo shiranu watashi wo watashi ga miteita_

_Yuku hito no shirabe wo kanaderu GITAARA_

_Konu hito nu nageki ni hoshi ha ochite_

_Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo_

_Orenji no hanabira shizuka ni yureru dake_

_Yawarakana hitai ni nokosareta_

_Te no hira no kioku haruka_

_Tokoshie no_

_Sayonara, tsuma hiku_

_Yasashii te ni sugaru kodomo no kokoro wo_

_Moesakaru kuruma ha furiharai susumu_

_Yuku hito no nageki wo kanadete GITAARA_

_Mune no ito hageshiku kakinarashite_

_Aa kanashimi ni somaranai shirosa de_

_ORENJI no hanabira yureteta natsu no kage ni_

_Yawarakana hitai wo nakushite mo_

_Akaku someta suna haruka koete yuku_

_Sayonara no RIZUMU_

_Omoide wo yakitsukushite susumu daichi ni_

_Natsukashiku me fuite yuku mono ga aru no_

_Akatsuki no kuruma wo miokutte_

_ORENJI no hanabira yureteru ima mo dokoka_

_Itsuka mita yasurakana yoake wo_

_Mou ichido te ni suru made_

_Kesanaide tomoshibi_

_Kuruma ha mawaru yo_

The fight was over before it barely begun and Anzu couldn't remember a thing. She went back to the hangar and gather her stuff. Then she left.

… _Love…_

**AT THE ZAFT BALL (the next day)**

Yzak, Dearka, Athrun, Nicol and Rau all entered the dance hall. Yzak was wearing a grey suit, while Dearka took the Mickey out of a black one, Athrun wore a navy one (that really suited the guy with a stick to far shoved up his arse he has no hope, ever), Nicol graced a maroon one and Rau just decided on black with sunglasses. Why can't we ever see his eyes? Yzak asked, but he didn't have time to think of an answer, because they had all just spotted Lacus talking to some girl.

"Hello Athrun" yep, she had spotted them alright. Lacus moved forward but the girl stayed rooted to the spot. Lacus turned to the girl.

"Come on silly, you are part of this party too!" Lacus said making the girl turn red. Yzak knew that pattern of turning red. It was Anzu.

"That girl is really pretty huh Yzak?" Dearka said as he was also going red. When Yzak didn't answer, Dearka said "I think Yzak's in love!"

"Dearka, be quiet. Oh, Miss Clyne, nice to see you! How are you doing?" Rau was being Charming Prince Rau, who then got called over by Chairman Amalfi. The boys turned their attention back to Lacus and that girl. Lacus was wearing a pale pink dress and her hair was up (different). But the girl, she was totally different. She was wearing a purple dress that cut off at or just above her claves, her hair was curled and up in a confusing half bun and she was wearing silver shoes that matched her jewellery. Nicol, Athrun, Dearka and Yzak himself were red at the sight of this highly embarrassed girl.

"Anzu, come here and meet Mr. Le Crueset" Ezaria Joule called.

"Yes, Ms. Ezaria" Anzu called back. "Excuse me" she curtseyed and left.

"She had good manners too. That is my kind of woman" Dearka whispered with a chuckled. Yzak felt himself go hot and he wanted to kill Dearka, but he stopped himself and they walked into the ballroom. Anzu was curtseying to Rau and in turn he kissed her hand when they entered. Then he said something about having to go and see Mr. Patrick Zala and he left. But before he completely left the hall he went and stopped by Yzak and said "What a lovely fiancée you have Yzak" just loud enough from Yzak to hear and then he evaporated into thin air. Or not. Little did the um… children know that the parents had decided that their children and their dates would open the first dance.

"I would like to call Athrun Zala, Nicol Amalfi, Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule onto the dance floor" Mr. Alex Elsman chuckled over a microphone. The boys obeyed and then Alex continued. "Now, bring your partners!" he was still chuckling which was teetering on the verge of becoming a full out laugh. Athrun went and retrieved Lacus, Nicol got his cousin, Shinobu (yes the same one), Dearka gathered his sister, Lana, and Yzak went and got… Anzu.

"What!" Dearka gasped. "Your date is that hot girl from before!" Anzu went slightly red at being called hot and Yzak just went red and turned away. "Now, you children! You are going to begin the dancing tonight!" Alex was still laughing. All of the boys and girls (except Lacus) went red. Then a song began. Annie's Song. Yzak was going to cry and he could see his mother beginning to in the background. Then all of them started to waltz. A special waltz (like the one from Harry Potter: And the Goblet of Fire) that involved turning and jumping. It was a great dance.

After the dance they all sat down and Anzu noticed two spare chairs.

"So, who are you, miss pretty?" Dearka asked. Anzu still went red though.

"I am Anzu Seiya" Anzu said clearly trying to get rid of her red face.

"Wait a minute! I am Shinobu Seiya!" Nicol's date said. "I am Nicol's cousin. Hey, Anzu, maybe we are long lost twins or something!" Nicol's date had the same… everything as Anzu, except that Anzu's hair was longer.

"Hey, that would make us cousins!" Nicol said happily. Then two other people came over. A woman and a boy.

"Hey Nobutoshi, guess what! Remember how you said I had a sister? Well, I think I found her!" Shinobu squealed. The woman's head flew up at that.

"What! Is your name Anzu?" the woman who looked like an older version on Anzu said.

"Um… yes?" Anzu said, hoping this wasn't the wrong answer.

"Oh my god! You are my little sister!" she announced. The boy looked up; he looked like Tobias, exactly.

"That means, Rey and Shinobu are part of your quads group! Where is Tobias?" Nobutoshi asked cautiously.

"He didn't come!" Anzu yelled.

"Oh well then. We have missed you, but now we must bid you adieu! Come Rey, come Shinobu" and with that they left. And then Yzak pulled Anzu out of the hall.

"You didn't tell me that you were related to Ijiwaruu! I knew that you had a brother and sister in ZAFT. I also know you have a brother in the EA. And I knew you were neutral. But Ijiwaruu? And being related to Nicol? Who else are you related to?" Yzak was pushing it. Anzu had mildly flinched at being neutral. Then she regained composure and answered.

"I didn't know she was now called Ijiwaruu. I just knew her as Nobu. I haven't spoken to Tobias in ages but he is neutral now, really" she added with the yeah-right look on Yzak's face. Then she continued.

"Yes, I am related to Nicol. But I…_was_… related to Miguel Aiman and Rusty McKenzie. My brother Mel, remember him? Well his full name was Miguel. And my cousin Rusty, you never met him, was one of my best friends" Anzu left crying to the bathroom. That gave Yzak another reason to try and kill the strike. "For killing my beloved's family" he spat. Then he had a feeling of Déjà vu and decided to go back into the hall. Then he remembered that Anzu wasn't wearing her ring.

Anzu was sitting on a toilet crying her eyes out. She had almost let it slip that she was in the EA forces. But she had covered Toby's trail too and they had no idea that Ally and Zoey were in the EAF and Diana was only a baby. So that didn't really work either. She just wanted to go home. But maybe in the morning…

**ON THE VIRGO**

Ally was sitting down and complaining that her legs hurt. So Murrue went over.

"I could rub your legs for you" Murrue said trying to sound friendly. But Ally started laughing. Then Candras entered.

"Candras, can you rub my legs? I don't think Murrue knows how to do it!" Ally was laughing still.

"Um… sure Ally!" Candras knelt down and lifted up Ally skirt to her mid-thigh. Then Murrue and the others could see it. Ally had two prosthetic legs from mid-thigh down.

"Ally, how about I take them off?" Candras asked.

"Ooh, yes please! I think I am bleeding!" Ally said. Candras removed the legs and Ally, sure enough, was bleeding. Murrue sighed in sympathy.

"How did that happen?" she asked. Candras faded out but Ally was happy to tell her story.

"It all started when I went to my aunt and uncle's house. A bomb was going to hit the city so we were ready for it. But it didn't hit the city. An EAF officer in his MA stopped it. He deflected it and it ended up blowing up our house. I was the only one to escape. Uncle and aunt had no kids. It blew up my legs see and they had to amputate the gross stuff. Sometimes my wounds still open. It is okay, I can deal with it Murrue!" Ally said seeing Murrue begin to cry.

"I am fine Ally, it is just that that is a sick method of attacking. Blowing up a city, but they deflect it and it hits a defenseless house in a small village that is out of the way. What is worse, they got children involved into the war" Murrue stopped at remembering that she involved Kira and his friends in the war. That is what got Crewman Koenig killed, she reminded herself, but didn't show it. She wasn't over the death of Crewman Koenig. But Tolle's girlfriend, Miriallia seemed to have gotten over it. Kira had said something about telling her that Toll wouldn't want her being sad, that he was somewhere better; where there was no war and Tolle would let her go to her better place if it had been her that died. Murrue decided that she needed some comfort so she went to the Commander's room.

**AT EZARIA'S HOUSE, SECOND FLOOR, THIRD ROOM TO THE LEFT OF THE STAIRS**

Anzu was tired and had asked Ezaria if she could stay a night longer. Ezaria being really nice had said "Yes". Anzu looked out of her window while holding her flower near her heart.

"_Yzak_" she whispered, "_Please don't die! I want to be near you always, even though you don't like fighting for two people. But please, hold me close, so deep in you heart_". Than Anzu dropped the Lunar flower on her bed and left the room.

… _Sometimes my heart feels like that flower… Left all alone… But I know you are there… So for now, I live alone… But for much longer…_

A/n: I used Annie's song again because… I am obsessed with it. It is the basis for the whole story. My saying at the end, no touchy. I made Ally have a sad past because… I felt like it. Kuruma no Akatsuki is a really cool song, so I did use it. It really suited that moment. And I couldn't think of what to write during that, so I put the effects of SEED and made her forget. Yay for long weekends! Um… Anzu is trying to figure out what side she should be fighting on that when she addresses it that Archangel joins Orb and so does Virgo. Dearka gets captured in the next one, so go Milly/Dearka. Nicol plays on his piano (he plays Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni) and that is when Anzu is captured. She goes into the room where Nicol is playing and sings to it. They make a good team. And they are best friends. Yzak doesn't find out for a while that Anzu is a fighter, but he doesn't know that she used to belong to the EAF. Anzu is going to find out why she cries and soon or later (probably in the next six chapters) Yzak and Payton will meet. Then… someone will die! Not saying who! Read and review. You will have to find out later. I don't have anything against Athrun, but Yzak does. So I just use that as a tool for explaining Yzak. I will discribe Yzak's personality better in the next one. I really do like Athrun, believe me.

Next time on Halmea, Last Embrace

Chapter 8: Ame in a cold city (this chapter should be up in four days considering I don't have very long to write it; I have to go swimming)

TSA (TearShieldAlchemist)


	8. Ame in a Cold City

Ame in a Cold City

…_Sometimes my heart feels like that flower… Left all alone… But I know you are there… So for now I live alone…_

_But not for much longer…_

**ON THE NAZCA CLASS**

Yzak was sitting on the side of his bed and Dearka was standing against the wall.

"So," Dearka began, "Are you and that girl romantically linked?" Dearka really needed to ask something, but that wasn't the right question.

"She is my fiancée, Dearka" Yzak mumbled.

"Whoa, when did you pop the question?" wrong question again Dearka.

"It was an arranged marriage, Dearka!" When Yzak added Dearka onto the end of every sentence that meant he was almost really pissed off. Almost is an understatement. Then who should enter but Le Crueset followed by Nicol and Athrun.

"Hello, boys" Rau said as he sat on the bed next to Yzak. Yzak looked really pissed by now so he would have killed Le Crueset if there had been no-one watching.

"Why did you call us here, Commander?" the coward, Nicol, asked.

"I called you all here, well not Dearka and you, Yzak, but I thought you would be here. Anyway, we are going to make a surprise attack on the Virgo. I am pretty sure the Archangel is hiding there. So get yourselves ready. We leave at 0300 hours" and with that Rau left the confused teens in Yzak's room.

"We should leave" Nicol said bluntly (does he ever say anything bluntly)

"Yep" was Dearka's famous one word answer. That slightly annoyed Yzak. Considering that he was sitting on his bed and he was halfway through getting changed. He was sitting in his pants. That was it.

"Get OUT!" he screeched. He even yelled at Dearka to get lost. Very bad day.

"Someone is PMSing today!" Dearka said as they (Athrun, Nicol and himself) floated down the corridor.

"I heard that Dearka!" Yzak screamed from his room. Nicol was stunned.

"I didn't know his voice could go up another octave!" he said stifling a laugh.

"I didn't know he could scream so loud. Ouch!" Dearka said as he kept floating along.

…_Not turning back…_

**AT THE JOULE MANSION**

Anzu was looking at her old books that she left in the house. They were poetry books that she gave Yzak. She didn't know if he had read them, but it was good to know he kept them. She flicked the page of her favourite poetry book. The poem on the page was very short, and titled Morning Star.

Morning Star,

Who cheated me out of tomorrow,

I turned away from you,

And I found yesterdays sorrow.

Anzu just loved the words to it. It means what is the past, stays there. That is what Yzak had taught her after all. Anzu tried to get a fluttering feeling out of her stomach, but it didn't work. As I stated, she _tried_ and _failed_. She stood up and realized that she had been crying. That poem, she thought. It was dedicated to people who will die. My friends and comrades who have died in this war. But how could a thirteen year old girl know a war would happen in three years? Then that took her back to the days before the war.

_Flash back_

Anzu looked at her enrolment form. The EA Forces were strict, but not to strict. She turned to look at her brother beside her. He had finished ages ago, but Anzu still hadn't. She didn't know why she wanted to enlist. She just wanted to help. But that surely wasn't a reason. She stared at her brother's papers. He had written: Because I wish to preserve our blue earth. Enough said. But Anzu had this feeling that it wasn't right. But she did it anyway, without her best friend knowing. In fact, almost no-one knew.

… _But only he matters…_

_End flashback_

Anzu needed to get back immediately. She knew she shouldn't have joined the EAF. She needed to go to Orb or an outlet now. That was where she was needed. The SEED told her so. And what the SEED wanted, Anzu did.

**ON VIRGO**

Little did Anzu know that Kira, Mu, Murrue, Payton, Muriel and Tobias were debating the same. Natarle had left to go somewhere else, she was going stir-crazy.She went back to EAF HQ on earth. "We should join Orb. This war is already lost by both ZAFT and EAF. Anzu had a feeling before we officially signed up that it was wrong. Damn the SEED. If we had realized it earlier we wouldn't be in this mess!" Toby yelled thumping the desk. They had to leave the EAF as they were calling them deserters. Anzu would have done something by now, right? Wrong. Anzu was still debating over her decision to join the EAF after three years. She knew that the EAF and ZAFT were in the wrong but that only left two alternatives. Orb and/or to re-establish the Noventa providence. That was really nothing compared to what was going to happen when Anzu returned.

**ON A LIFE POD COMING FROM A NEUTRAL NATION**

Anzu was hurrying to get to the Virgo before it entered combat. She knew it was going to. But sadly she knew something rather unpleasant would have to happen first. Just as the thought crossed her mind a ZAFT Ginn came and picked up her pod. This was going to be a long day…

**AT THE BATTLE BETWEEN THE VIRGO AND THE NAZCA**

Yzak had just been informed that a GINN had successfully got a life pod that was heading for the Virgo ship and was holding whoever was in it prisoner. Yzak just watched waiting for a moment when he could strike. Then a beam rifle was aimed at him but Dearka hopped in front just in time. Yzak opened his eyes to see Dearka's Buster unit without any limbs. It was sparking, but Yzak knew it wouldn't explode. The MS that held the beam rifle snatched Dearka out of thin air and took it back to the Virgo ship thing. Yzak told all other sections to stop attacking. This fight was turning personal. Then some guy said that he had a Neutral Nations Academy life pod. Oh, well a prisoner for a prisoner, right?

**IN THE NAZCA CLASS**

Anzu established the fact that she was a prisoner of war when she exited the pod. All of those clad ZAFT uniforms they wore were tacky, enough said. Then a Gundam (a/n: She calls them that becuase she got into the habit from Kira) pilot alerted the ground crew that they would be coming in and no sooner had they done this when they arrived.

"Ah, so you are the prisoner... Anzu?" it was Yzak, he had lowered his voice when he said her name. Under these conditions, it sounded less simple, more threatening on his tounge. It sounded unnatural.

"Yes, Yzak" Anzu pretended to look scared, she knew if she didn't that he would think she was used to these pretenses. Luckily, he believed she was truly scared.

"What have you guys done!" Yzak demanded of the GINN team that had captured Anzu. "She isn't an enemy you idiots!" He turned away and took Anzu by the arm. "What were you doing heading for the Virgo, Anzu-sama?" he used a formality again. She felt hurt by this but let it pass.

"I was on my way to a colony that was progress. I had to go through your line of fire to get to it!" she was defiant and made it seem that she was trying to be brave because she was scared.

"I am sorry about this. I promise that we will get you back to your... uh, home (?) as soon as we can. Just hold on a sec" with that Yzak left. Then Mr. Le Crueset came over.

"Miss Anzu, I am terribly sorry you got mixed up in this, I hope you can forgive us. I must tell you though that since you are technically a prisoner your aren't allowed to wander, but you may stay in quarters and talk to people" and then he to went off or disappeared. Anzu could here Yzak yelling in the back ground.

"What do you mean Dearka didn't return! he demanded of a GINN team. He obviously thought that Tobias woyld let one escape, but by now the Virgo would have realised that the life pod they had taken belonged to Anzu.

Anzu had never known that Yzak had such a strict military life. He was always laid back (a bit) when she saw him. But his schedule almost seemed harder than her own. Or what was my own, she thought. She was going to join Orb and try to (in their boundaries) re-establish the Noventa order (if she could). But she didn't want to make Yzak suffer by trying to kill her or even fight her. She knew he was fighting for the wrong reasons. But she would have to get him to see that. On a piece of paper she wrote:

_Words used in context with fear:_

_Kanashimi (sadness)_

_Pain_

_Greif_

_Hatred_

_Scared_

Anzu felt almost all of those words at once.

_You are leavin' me out in the dark._

_I am all alone now_

_I can't believe it,_

_It's just too..._

_Ame in a cold ciy_

_So cold I need protection_

_I need your light to shine down on me_

_But you're just too damn far away._

_Too damn far away..._

_So faraway, so cold,_

_My strength is leaving me,_

_Goodnight my love_

_I will see this through to the end_

_Just be close_

_Faraway..._

_Far..._

_Away_

"Anzu?" Yzak said as he entered his quarters. There she was, clad in a school girl outfit. She's adorable in that, Yzak thought, but mentally puched himself. She w3as sitting on the bed crying. This must be scary for her, he said to himself, I would be scared too.

"Yzak, can I ask you a question?" she still sounded scared.

"Sure" he tried to smile, but failed.

"I want to know, what are you fighting for?" that was a weird question for poor old Yzak.

"To protect my friends and family and the PLANT's" was his soldier like answer.

"But Yzak, that doesn't explain why you joined ZAFT. I mean, sure, ZAFT is the PLANT's main control system, but Orb does the same thing. They don't judge people and they don't want to fight. Just like I know you don't. You act all tough around soldiers, but so nice when you have time off. Why is that?" Anzu was hitting where it hurt.

"Becuase, I don't know!I was thinking of joining. Why do you want to know? Are you thinking of joining Orb?" he dreaded the answer to that one.

"Yes, and I would like you to join with me. So then we wont be fighting eachother on either side!" Anzu almost said again at the end of her sentence but she stopped herself by biting her tounge.

"Sure, fine then. I will resign tomorrow!" with that Yzak walked out of the room, apparently forgetting what he came in there for.

**ON THE BRIDGE OR THE NAZCA CLASS**

" We are recieving a report from the Virgo. They say they are with Orb now and Mr. Uzumi Nara Attha will vouch to that!" Ensign Jamerson called.

"Oh then, cease-fire. We can't shoot at them. It will turn into a political scandal. Oh well, back to the drawing board" Rau commented as he closed a familiar looking book.

_Ame... so very cold. Epecially in a frozen paradise. Especially in a cold citadel..._

* * *

A/n: What will Yzak do? Is he going to resign? I need more reviews! What is that book of Rau's? What is with the Virgo? I need more reviews! When will what I have said be coming up? I have decided to change the ball to a former EAF members ball, hope that doesn't offend you, does that offend you? I need more reviews. I hope my review seeking things were unnoticed. I need help with my ideas. I will be starting a new one soon, not a chapter, just a new story. And this one goes out to Jinxie-the-Theif. Go her, my one and only reviewer! Wooho. Oh and my friends (who don't rview me!) tell me to do the disclaimer so I shall do it now (PS: If you review you can say which character you want to do the review! I will tally votes when I decide to do a new chapter and then you can see what I am going to do with your character) Just for the hell of it, Mu is doing he diclaimer. 

Mu: I am?

TSA: Yes, you are! gives him a kick

Mu: Alright. Teary here gets a kick again, SHE the almighty one me: smiles does not, will not (hopefully) me: I heard that Shit me: mu don't swear! Fine, sugar honey ice and tea, and of course she has not owned/own Gundam SEED. If she did, why would she be writing fanfics again?

Me: Exactly my answer hits Mu in the head with a picture of Murrue I just watched the episode where you guys kissed!

Murrue: We WHAT! F#$ THIS!

Me: Murrue-san, I didn't know you could swear!

Murrue: I couldn't, but I have been hanging out with Mr. I-have-a-mouth-like-a-sailor-aka-Mu La Flaga.

Me: You and Mu shoudl stop seeing eachother others nod in agreement

Mu: Stop before you start, that is what I always say!

Murrue: No, you don't. You say 'I am the man who can make the impossible, possible!'

Me: Who cares. Well see you next time on Hamea, Last Embrace.

Chapter: 9 Named:Dokouiruno (Where are you) (sp?)

Buh bye!


	9. Dokouiruno? Where Are You?

Hey there, welcome back for another chapter of Halmea, Last Embrace. No-one reviewed so I am writing this out of pure pleasure! I have decided that Dearka is going to do the disclamer!

Dearka: What! (he was asleep when I was talking...again.:)

ME: Say it, Dearka!

Dearka: Fine, she doesn't own the series or anything related to it. She wouldn't be writing fanfics if she did people. Put two and two together!

ME: The answer is always four! What Dearka is trying to say is: I own it about as much as anyone else on the website! Or he means that: It shall be the last thing I own... or second last, for I am **not**, I repeat,** not** counting. In the last chapter I confused people. Anzu didn't want to wear the blue dress, so she took another one that wouldn't bring grief to Ezaria. Let us begin!

* * *

Chapter 9: Dokouiruno (Where are you?)

Anzu stood at the door looking out at the snow... The year was C.E. 78.

"Mamma!" a little childs voice intruded her thoughts. She turned to see a girl about four years old, with purple eyes and silvery-brown hair tugging on her skirt.

"Sakura-chan. What is it? If it is about Daddy, he won't be home for another hour or more" Anzu sighed. Her daughter could be so impatient all of the time.

"No, Mamma, it isn't about Daddy. It is about Isaac. He just ate a crayon" Anzu sighed much more heavily when she heard the words Isaac, ate and crayon. Yep, that sounded like her son alright. Sakura guided her mother to the play room and found Isaac sitting down on a chair looking ill.

"Why did you eat the crayons?" Anzu asked her four year old son. His silver hair came from his father, but his aqua-marine eyes? They were the eyes of Anzu's dad. He was definetly going to be tall, that was assured, and he liked to pick on his little sister. But when she in trouble, he was the first to stand up for her. It was weird the way bigger brothers worked.

"I ate it cuase it looked good enough to eat!" Isaac was no fool when it came to Mamma's question and answer round.

"Well then, seeing as you're full up on crayon, I won't make dinner for you, or otherwise, you'll get sick from eating too much!" Anzu liked to torment her children. She was going to teach Isaac a lesson. He would miss dinner and have stargazing time with Daddy and then bed. Sometimes she wished that Yzak could see what she was doing. He would think she was great at dicipline. Yzak was a member of the supreme council of the Orb nation. He represented the Noventa Faction. The faction that Anzu started and let him lead.

"I'm home early!" Yzak yelled as he got through the door. Anzu was happy he was home early. He could help the children with their homework.

"Maths homework. NOW!" An yelled at her kids as they ran upstairs to collect their things. Now Anzu had him gto herself for about five minutes.

"Hey honey" she said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let me guess, I have to help them with maths" Yzak knew the answer, but still he wanted to confirm it.

"Yes!" Anzu said as she kissed him again, on the lips this time.

"Ew!" came the combined screams of a boy and girl in the door way of the play room.

"What is wrong with you two? Mamma is allowed to get her kissies from Daddy too you know!" she yelled as she ran over and grabbed both of her children. One under each arm.

'She is really good with children' Yzak thought. Then another little lithe girl walked in.

"Hey Diana!" Sakura yelled. Yzak and Anzu had adopted her after they were wed. Ally and Zoey lived with Tobias, but they popped in a lot. And Ally and Zoey slept over a lot. Tonight was not an exception. Except, only Ally slept over.

"Hey sis! Only I am over tonight, as Zoey is with her boy friend!" Ally confirmed Anzu worst wish. It seemed that since she had an arranged marriage that she thought everyone else would too. But no, Zoey got to choose who she feel in love with. And that still didn't help Anzu, for she had actually fallen in love with her arranged fiancee.

"Hey Ally, Diana, would you guys do me a favour?" Anzu thought that since Yzak had made an effort to get home early, she should spend time with him. They both nodded and Anzu continued. "Can you guys help Sakura and Isaac with their maths homework?" Ally shuddered and Diana nodded. Diana had been mute since she was two. Ally gathered them up and went upstairs, she seemed to have guessed what Anzu meant by that.

"So..." Yzak said as he motioned her into the kitchen and sat down. "How've things been here?" Yzak motioned a hand towards his wife's belly. True she was seven months pregnant with their third child, but Anzu still felt as though nothing had changed.

"Baby Fatimah is fine, Yzak, but you look like you have worn yourself out again. Is Mrs Canaver not a good boss or too lazy so you do her work?"

"She is not lazy. I just over worked myself, trying to get done some of tomorrow's work so I can be here at least a few hours early!" just like Yzak to protect his boss. She was a good lady after all.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Anzu remebered who she had run into whilst shopping. "I saw Lacus and she said that everyone was getting together at Cagalli's tomorrow night and she said that we should come! I've told her were coming, so you can't back out!" Yzak hated to disappoint his wife, but he hated Athrun Zala more. "You are coming, it's final. I wont change my mind no matter what you try! H-hey... what are you...?" Yzak was kissing up his wife's neck. Anzu tried to move, but she was rooted to the spot. Yzak had won.

"We are still going!" Yzak whispered, "but when we leave, you are mine!" Anzu pulled away.

"Think of your new daughter please! We won't have time, and no, we aren't dropping all our kids off onto Kira and Lacus so we can have time. They must want their time to themselves too!" Anzu hated being a burden to others, especially since Lacus and Kira had done so much for her already.

"But they use Caridad and Rev. Malchio when they want time. Maybe Milly and Dearka would watch them?" Yzak really wanted to win this one, but Anzu knew he wouldn't.

"Or maybe you can hold off your male instincts until she is two!" Anzu had proved her point. They weren't going to have any time for themselves when Fatimah was born.

"But, maybe, Tobias would watch them! We know he loves kids!" Yzak had a strong point that time. He had won again, but Anzu wasn't going to let him know it.

"We'll see when she is born, honey. We'll see"

_...family..._

_

* * *

_

Next day:

Cagalli was rushing around getting things ready. She knew everyone would bring their kids. Dearka and Milly would bring Tolle, Mu and Murrue would bring Minna, Raul, Rey, Neo, Canard and Natalie. Lacus and Kira would bring Roy and Riza, and Yzak and Anzy would bring Sakura, Isaac, Diana and Ally. Cagalli and Athrun's child was excited. "Mummy! When are they coming?" he would ask over and over again. For a three year old, he asked a lot of questions.

"At six, Athur!" Cagalli would yell back. All of the kids would be upstairs playing and the adults would be downstairs talking. It was only four thirty so no-one would be there yet. Cagalli expected that, only to hear and loud "DING DONG" noise from down stairs.

"Who is it Hans?" Cagalli could answer it herself, so the butlor did it.

"It is Master Kira and Miss Lacus, Lady Cagalli. Do I let them in?" Hans was famous for stupid questions.

"Of course, Idiot!" Cagalli threw her shoe at him and the next theng she new she was topled over by her neice and nephew.

"Hey you guys, you're early!" Cagalli laughed as she tried to stand up, and it worked; the standing, I mean.

"Well, Caridad needed us out of there, so we thought we would come here!" Lacus said, as cheerful as always. War hadn't changed her a bit. "Oh, and when Anzu arrives... Well, you should see her!" Lacus was talking about her being pregnant. The last time everyone had seen Anzu (that was about five months ago) she didn't look pregnant, but now... Only Lacus and Yzak knew how big she'd gotten in five months. In fact, only Lacus and Yzak knew she was pregnant. The last time she was with everyone, she had told no-one, and Lacus wanted to make it something Yzak and Anzu should announce.

Cagalli was confused by this. "What, has she gained weight, lost weight; something to do with weight? If she gained weight, it is normal when you are married to gain some pounds. I am surprised she hasn't gained any until now!" Cagalli only had it half right. Yes she gained weight, but not how she thought.

Lacus just laughed and said "Weight 'til you see her!" (note the pun)

_...friends...

* * *

_

Later that night:

Everyone had arrived, except Anzu and Yzak. Only Kira and Cagalli knew there was something different about Anzu, and only Lacus knew the reason. Then, in walked Diana, Ally, Isaac and Sakura. Ally was about to ask, when Cagalli said "They are upstairs!" Ally and Diana guided the two younger children upstairs and Cagalli couldn't help but notice the Joule trademark scowl that was plastered on Isaac's face. Sakura was trying to say something to him, most probably "You know what Mamma said, that if you keep scowling, you're face will stay that way forever!" Sakura was a lot like Anzu. And Isaac was a clone of Yzak with a capital C. Then in walked Yzak helping along a _**very**_ pregnant Anzu.

"Hey!" Milly yelled as she ran over to help Anzu. Everyone else was dumbfounded.

Then Lacus piped up, "I told you there was something different, didn't I Cagalli! How many months Anzu?"

"Seven and a half" Anzu mumbled, sheepishly. She was given a seat and was turning red. Then Yzak went over to the guys, and girls crowded Anzu.

"Hey Yzak! You didn't tell me she was pumping out another one!" Dearka joked, but that only earned him a punch in the arm from Mu. 'Hey! What was that for?' he mouthed back at Mu, Mu shrugged and said something about it not being nice to put it that way.

"What is it?" Athrun said, looking at how clucky Cagalli got when he saw the women were talking about babies and gulped.

"It is a baby, stupid!" Yzak said defiantly and everyone laughed.

"You know what I mean; is it a boy or a girl?" Athrun hated to have to repeat his questions.

"A girl, who's name is Fatimah, after Anzu's father's birthplace in Fatimah, Portugal" Yzak sure had studied.

Back with Anzu:

"So Anzu, what is it and what are you going to name it?" that question belonged to Murrue, who already had six children of her own.

"It is a girl who is going to be named Fatimah, after my father's birthplace in Fatimah, Portugal"

"Wow, your thrid one! How are you going to manage. I mean sure, Murrue's had six kids, but hey, she is older, sorry Murrue, but you are older than Anzu! But anyways, if you need sometime alone, I am sure any one of us, besides Murrue, would be glad to take your kids for a while!" Cagalli said, she knew that Milly, Lacus and heself would help. She even knew that Shima, Lucy, Marry, Tobias and Anzu's other siblings would help her. Then Ally came downstairs.

"I believe I can get all the little ones to sleep! But, Anzu, you are going to need to sing to Sakura, she wont sleep without it!" Anzu nodded and walked, slowly, up the stairs.

"Hey, Sakura, do you want me to sing?" Sakura nodded and Anzu sat on the bed. She pulled her daughter close and motioned for Isaac to come over. Isaac scowled and shook his head.

"Fine then, does everyone else want to be sung a lullabye?" all the other children nodded. "Okay then, some of you might know this one, if you do, you can sing along quietly!"

"You are my sunshine; my only sunshine,

You make me happy, when skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,

Just please don't take my sunshine away"

When Anzu opened her eyes, Isaac was snuggled into her right side. 'I knew you liked Mamma's melodies, my little one' she thought. The children went back to their own beds and Anzu exited turning out the light. Ally and Diana, it seemed, had gone to bed too.

"Cute" she smiled and a tear fell from her eye to the carpet. This was one of the times that she felt as though she was little again with her family and her mamma was singing that song with her (or to her). Pain then riddled her body. "Quiet down in there, Fatimah, Mamma's not ready to have you yet, but in a little while. Can you hold on, Mamma is at a friends house" Anzu said calmly as she walked, slowly, back down the stairs.

_...baby..._

* * *

When Anzu got back downstairs, she noticed that people were still talking. Then Hans walked in.

"Dinner is served!" he yelled. Then he truned around, but kept talking. "Lady Cagalli has ordered that their be no entree, so the main course is served" then he walked away.

"Funny" said Anzu. Tears were still in her eyes, but not from remembrance, but from pain. Then the pain left, slowly, but Anzu had a daunting feeling that that wasn't the end of it.

They walked into the dining hall and one by one, they sat down. Just as Anzu did, the pain returned. But this wasn't ordinary pain. It was the pain of a contraction. She felt wet, heavy and dizzy. 'Bad timing' she thought to herself and mentally scolded her baby. Her waters had broken. 'Shit' was her next exciting thought.

"OW..." she yelled as she fell to the floor. She heard Yzak yell "ANZU!" and run towards her, but that was it. Nothing more, only the solitary silence of her screams of pain.

_...screams...

* * *

_During the time Anzu was passed out, Yzak had yelled for a doctor and heard her say "The baby is coming". He was sure she was speaking to herself though, as she couldn't hear anything he or anyone else said. The girls and Yzak were trying to calm Anzu. Lacus had gone to get water, Milly went to get towels, Cagalli phoned for a doctor, Murrue was there with Anzu; saying calm things to her, even though Anzu couldn't hear. What Yzak didn't know was, she was trying to calm him. Yzak was holding his wife in his arms, tears were fresh in his eyes and beads of sweat on his forehead. Some of the beads dropped and stung his eyes, but he kept them open. Kira had gone to fetch his car, just in case a doctor couldn't come and they had to get her to the hospital. Dearka had fetched one of the doctors about the Attha mansion, just in case she would have to have the baby here and they couldn't get a doctor (so then unexperienced doctors and nurses had to pull off the procedure they had seen dozens of times in videos from Med school), Athrun was helping Dearka get every doctor they could, Mu was with Andy and they were at the hospital reserving a place, just in case. Everything was going good, but the timing was wrong. What if everything went wrong and one of them had to do it? Most likely it would be Athrun, Murrue, Milly or Cagalli who did it, but what if? Yzak couldn't bring himself to think of that, the only thing he wanted to his wife and his child at home, in his arms.

_...what if?..._

_

* * *

_

Early morning (around twelve thirty):

Anzu's birth had been a success. She had given birth to Fatimah Michelle five minutes ago. Yzak wasn't in the waiting room with the rest of them, he was in Anzu's room with her and Fatimah. Fatimah's first and second name were a tribute to Anzu's dad (who's name was Michael and he was born in Fatimah, Portugal). "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, are you here to see Mrs Joule by any chance?" a young nurse, about twenty, said. When they all nodded, she continued. "You can see her now. Room 208" and then she left.

When they finally found 208, they saw Anzu lying in bed with a tired smile on her worn out face and Yzak, facing the window holding his daughter.

"Hey guys" Anzu said exhaustion dripping in her voice.At this Yzak turned around. His face was puffy from crying, and by the looks of it, he still was. But this time tears of happiness. During the procedure, Anzu had "died" three times and his daughter was born still-born. But they were both okay. When they had been told his wife had "died" for the first time, he gave up being strong and became sad and shallow. He let down his gaurd, like he had done for Anzu many times. Everyone conforted him, even Athrun did. But now, he was on cloud nine. Sakura and Isaac came in to see their new sister. Isaac was sad to be out numbered by girls, but Yzak had said, next time. Oh how Anzu had wanted to kill him!

"You were the one who got me in to this potion, Yzak Joule! Don't think I will doing it again anytime soon!"

But Yzak had replied with a smooth, "It takes two to tango, so next time, don't let me!"

"If there even is a next time and it is your fault!" Anzu was really angry now. So she threw a pillow at him, but since she was so weak, it missed by miles.

"Well then, lady, next time keep your legs closed! It is so not my fault! You agreed, woman!" and with that, Yzak turned back to the window, still holding Fatimah and he stayed like that. He didn't mean anything he had said and Anzu was too tired to know what she was doing. But in that room, were all the members of Yzak's family. He even considered Athrun like a brother, since they faught like two brothers (or children) And then their was his wife. His _koibito_. And his new child. His baby. His princess. His koishii. His everything. His world...

_...My light; my queen; is burning bright, but tonight, she only burns for me_...

* * *

A/n: Well this is a blast into the future. I just thought that I should and the title was perfect. So I did. I am gong to try to re-post chapter three or four, since I think it gives to much away. Koibito means lover, koishii means beloved, get it? got it? good! I have made a vow to update all of my stories before next term. I may have made people a bit OOC, but hey, a baby was being born, so there! I didn't make Yzak more stubborn and I mad ethis chapter longer. This is going to be used when I write a separate epilogue to this. So remember this. I am not finished the real story, but curiosity killed the plot bunny, so there! My saying at the end. It basically means that Yzak's queen (Anzu) only keeps gong for him. The light is the queen and she only burns for him. Yeah, that is what it means. I don't own the "Sushine" song, but my nephew was singing it today, so there! It is his lullaby, so I thought it shall be the kids as well. Isaac is a little Yzak. He didn't want to be sen as a wuss, so he didn't go over to his mother, but when everyone else went, he thought it was okay, so he went over. He let down his tough exterior to be in a state of child-like pleasure. Like Yzak when he lets down his wall to remember how to be a child. Next chapter is going to involve tissues (but not for you). Someone gets sick. Before you read the next chapter, re-cap chapter eight. This chapter doesn't tie onto it or chapter ten. It only ties onto my epilogue! 

Chapter: 10. Title: Kaze O Hiku (To Catch A Cold)

See you then,

TSA


	10. Kaze o Hiku! To Catch a Cold

Well, hey there everyone. I am back with my super exciting story that has one review! This chapter of Halmea, Last Embrace doesn't tie onto chapter nine, but it does tie onto chapter eight. So here we go.

* * *

**_Kaze O Hiku: To Catch a Cold_**

**On The Nazca Class**

Anzu awoke, sweat pouring from her. She was being slowly shaken by someone. She cokced her head to the side and saw Yzak there, quietly whispering her name. It wasn't like the day before where it sounded foreign on his tounge, it was the normal sounding name on Yzak's lips.

"Yzak?" Anzu was still dreary, but she could see quite well.

"Yes Anzu. I have an answer for you. I know I am fighting for the wrong reasons, I want to join Orb. But if we are going to leave, we need to get moving now. The supply ship is leaving soon and we could catch it so then we would end up in a colony much like Russia, very frigid, and then we could take a shuttle to the Virgo. Didn't you know that it has joined the Orb Nation?" Yzak asked a simple question to Anzu when she cocked her head to the side, apparently more confused. Anzu stood up. Yzak blushed. Anzu was only wearing her underware and a short shirt.

"Yzak, do you have a fever?" Anzu put a hand to his forehead.

"No I don't, just please put some clothes on!" Yzak said turning around.

Anzu looked at what she was wearing. "Sorry" she muttered as she pulled on some warm clothes.

"Yzak?" Anzu then asked again.

"Yes!" replied Yzak angrily.

"You can't sneak out of a PLANT like that. You will be seen! We need to make you a disguise and I have an idea!" Anzu pulled Yzak into the bathroom. Yzak groaned. It was going to be a long trip.

_...Ideas..._

* * *

**On the Bridge of the Nazca Class**

Rau Le Crueset seemed to be enjoying himself. He was holding a very pretty book that was slightly familiar.

"My, Miss Anzu writes such pretty things! We should her for our speech writer" Rau then did his evil laugh. "I wonder," he began again. "I wonder,where are we sending her to?" Rau looked at the files on his desk. He glanced at a pretty pink one. It was a pink slip, that either ment that someone was firing him or someone quit. Someone quit. It wasn't signed, but Rau still asked all personel to report to his office. he didn't know he was giving Yzak and Anzu a chance to escape.

* * *

**With Yzak and Anzu**

"Yzak I didn't know you were hairless!" Anzu said. Yzak graoned again. He was disguised as a girl. H ewas now wearing a black fluffy jacket, one of Anzu's turtle necks, black pants and some high-heeled boots. It was embarassing how good he looked as a girl.

"My, Yzak, I have never seen a man walk so flawlessly in high-heels before!" Anzu was laughing as they made their way over to the supply ship. Rau had called all other officers to his office so it was a perfect chance.

"Hello Mister" Anzu said innocently. The man who was loading his cargo looked at the two _women_ who was calling to him.

"Yes?" he said politely.

"I was wondering it you could give us a lift? We are from where you happen to be going, we were just here to see our boyfriends and no other shuttles are going that way!" Anzu was very convincing.

"Of course" the man said, but he seemed a little let down that Anzu had said they were seeing their boyfriends. Anzu and Yzak climbed aboard and prepared for take off. Yzak got out of his disguise and changed back into some men's clothing. Anzu just lay down on the floor. She was still tired. Once Yzak finished changing he came, picked Anzu up and carried her over to a corner that had boxes on either side of it. It was a snug fit, so Yzak just sat and held Anzu while they travelled through the desolate space.

_...alone again..._

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Anzu and Yzak arrived. Anzu was once again shaken awake by Yzak. The doors were lifted open and the man came in to take stuff outYzak had brought a gun and Anzu had her karate abilities. Yzak hit him with the bottom of the gun and Anzu kicked him in the stomach and some where below the belt.

"Was that necessary?" Yzak was surprised at what Anzu did.

"Never mind, just help me get him outside and then we can hi-jack this shuttle!" Anzu was already picking up the man who was obviously too heavy for her to carry by herself. Yzak sighed and picked up the other three quarters of the man and threw him in the snow outside the shuttle. Anzu sneezed. Yzak stared at her. They laughed. Nuff said.

They got onto the controlls and took off. The Virgo was really close, only half an hour away. But would they let Anzu and Yzak in?

_...suspicion..._

* * *

**On the Virgo**

Murrue was proud to let Dearka go. He had proved his alleigence to them. He was now a part of Orb, not mention Milly's boyfriend. Athrun had come over a while ago and had brought his friend Nicol. All of them were with Orb. But something had happened at the Mass Driver facility at Onogoro Island. Uzumi Nara Attha had self desructed. An Orb ship carrying the Leader of Orb's daughter, a girl whom the Archangel had all met before, Cagalli Yula Attha, who was Athrun's friend and the last time they were there they had discovered that Cagalli and Kira were twins. The ship was called the Kusanagi. And a ZAFT ship was coming too. It was run by Lacus Clyne and Andrew Waltfeld was the captain. The ship was called the Eternal. Lacus was the head of the Clyne Faction after her father was killed. The three ships formed the Three Ship Alliance. But Shima detected another ZAFT ship approaching.

"Muriel, there is a ship approaching. I am going to ask for an identification code!"

_...codes and data..._

* * *

**On the Shuttle With Yzak and Anzu**

Shima came onto their screen. "Identification code please! Anzu? Oh yeah, guys it's Anzu. Come in!" Shima yelled and the screen became blank once again.

"How do you know her?" Yzak asked; _curiosity killed the cat._

"If you must know, three years ago Tobias and I joined the EAF. I didn't want to tell you because you would get angry and worry. I was piloting the One-Winger. I am sorry I didn't tell you. I was so sad about fighting you, I am sorry" Anzu cried.

"You did what!" Yzak yelled; _satisfaction bought it back._

They were pulled into the Virgo by use of the tracking beam. Anzu smeezed once... twice... thrice... four times... five... then six, seven, eight...

"ANZU!" Yzak yelled as Anzu keeled over in her seat. She was running a temperature. 'Shit' thought Yzak. Then he thought about he was going to explain this to her friends. 'She must've caught a cold when we were at the Russia Colony. Dammnit, why didn't she tell me she was sick!' Yzak was fretting. The door opened and Yzak walked out holding Anzu bridal style. Everyone gasped and some medics came and took Anzu away. Then a boy, who vaguely looked like Tobias, came up to him and pulled his collar. "What did you do to my sister?" he demanded of Yzak.

"She caught a cold. Tobias I would like it if you didn't yell at me. I have had enough of Anzu doing that for you!" Yzak pulled Tobias' hands off of his collar.

"Yzak?" Tobias said in a small voice.

"Yes, who did you think it was, Porky Pig?" Yzak said calmly. He only ever says things calmly before going into a rage. The clam before the storm.

"No, but..." Tobias trailed off.

"Anyway, from our records Mr. Yzak you are with ZAFT. Are you think of joining Orb?" a silver haired woman asked.

"Who are you? And, yes I was thinking of joining!" Yzak yelled.

"I am Payton-ann Joule, sir!" the woman raised her voice to match the fierceness of Yzak's.

"Payton? But you can't... She died..." Yzak was stunned. If this lady was working with Anzu, why hadn't she told him. He was feeling angry at Anzu for keeping secrets this big. When she woke up, he would grill her for everything she knew!

_...angry..._

_You told me not to worry,_

_To be cool about it and see._

_You just didn't want me to know,_

_About how you betrayed me._

_I hate you at the moment,_

_I am sorry to say._

_But the things you kept from me,_

_Are eating me away._

_I now wonder what else,_

_You have hidden away._

_So when you wake up,_

_I will ask you what you know, today!_

* * *

Well, my plot is changing so forget eveything else you know! That break from writing made me realise my plot sucked. So a new take. Yzak and Anzu, love or hate? 

I hope you enjoyed this, please review.

TSA

Next time on Halmea, Last Embrace:

Chapter 11: Kimi Wa Boku Ni Niteiru: You Look Similar To Me.

The title can be taken two ways: 1) You look like me or 2) I think I have seen you before.

You will have to wait and see what way I made it out!


End file.
